Cas's Got Your Tongue
by ElianLuna
Summary: AU: Dean works as a mechanic at his uncle Bobby's place. One day on his way home he finds a small black cat looking miserable as it sits in the rain. Feeling sympathetic towards it he picks it up and takes it home. Everything is normal until the next morning when Dean finds a naked blue eyed black haired man in his flat and the cat nowhere.
1. Chapter One – A Cat's Meow

_[I do not own Supernatural in anyway, no matter how much I wish ;3; My first Supernatural fic ^^ so here goes ]_

**Chapter One – The Cat's Meow**

Dean Winchester was a regular man with a normal job. He worked at his Uncle Bobby's garage and had a small flat nearby. His younger brother Sam was currently studying Law in college and had moved out of Dean's flat two months ago into his own. They had been living together ever since their parents had died four years ago and Dean felt odd at first when his brother had moved out since the house felt so empty. But he had gotten slightly used to it now. He did miss his brother, but Sam had made it a usual thing to come down every Friday afternoon and stay over until Saturday.

That was what Dean was looking forward to tomorrow. Sam hadn't been over in almost three weeks since he had been busy and Dean was missing his little, well he wasn't actually so little, brother. He couldn't wait to have a beer and talk about just random nonsense while watching movies. Yep. Tomorrow did seem promising.

"Alright Bobby I'm off." Dean called to his uncle as he put on his leather jacket. It was seven o clock which was knock off time for Dean.

"See ya tomorrow Dean." Bobby replied gruffly as he took a drink from a bottle of beer. Dean walked out of the door and sighed. The Impala wouldn't be fixed until Sunday which meant he was going to have to walk home again today. It wasn't that he hated walking, it was just that he felt really drained this certain day. It had been extremely busy and Dean didn't seem to catch a break. He was thankful that his small flat wasn't too far from Bobby's garage but it was still quite a lengthy walk.

Five minutes after he had started walking it started to rain. Lightly at first but it was starting to intensify.

"Fuck." Dean cursed starting to jog lightly. "I knew I should of got an umbrella." The rain started to pick up, people around him started to run or pull out umbrellas to get out of the rain. Dean passed an alleyway and stopped when a small pathetic sound hit his ears. Curious as to what it was he turned around and looked around but the pathway was virtually empty. He walked backwards and looked into the alleyway but there was nothing there. Shrugging he decided to walk on, but then he heard the sound again.

"What the…" he said slightly annoyed. Walking back to the alleyway he walked down five steps looking around for the noise. He heard it once more.

"Meow." Turning around towards the small pitiful sounding noise he found a small skinny black cat with muddy white paws soaking wet from the rain and sitting on a discarded newspaper. Dean crouched down and looked at the poor thing. It looked up at him with large blue eyes and meowed sadly again.

"Hey there buddy." Dean said gently scratching behind the creature's ear with a finger. It moved its head lazily and purred slightly. Dean chuckled. "Friendly aren't you?" He reached across and gently picked up the cat as it started to shiver. "Poor thing…" Feeling sympathetic towards the cat he held it to his chest under his jacket so that its head was poking out from the top at his neck. He stood up and started jogging home again.

As Dean shut the door the rain really started to pelt door. Panting he laughed as he took the cat out from under his jacket.

"We made it before it really poured down ey?" He chuckled. The cat meowed in response and Dean chuckled once more. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry off the cat. He placed the cat on a chair and shrugged off his sopping wet jacket before he started to dry the cat. When he was done he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Tired…" He mumbled. Dean picked up the cat and walked over to the couch where a blanket was lounging scrunched upon the edge. He placed the cat down on the blanket and put it over half the cat's body.

"Goodnight cat." Dean yawned as he walked to his room. He crashed onto his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The loud buzzing of an alarm clock woke Dean up the next morning. Rolling over onto his back he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

_'That cat probably doesn't have an owner. Maybe I should keep it?' _Dean thought remembering the blue eyed cat on his couch. _'I guess I'll have to buy cat food or something until I figure out what to do with it.' _He sighed and rolled out of bed shutting off his alarm. He stood up and stretched before walking into his bathroom with a clean set of clothes. He turned on the hot water and started to hum an ACDC song lightly. After he finished his shower he dressed and started brushing his teeth while he checked his phone for the time and messages. It was almost nine in the morning and Dean had a text from Sam saying that he'd come over after nine in the evening. Dean smiled excited to see his brother again later. He spat out the toothpaste froth in his mouth and washed his face before walking into the lounge room.

"Hello." A gravelly voice said startling him. Dean yelped and whirled around narrowing his green eyes. Standing in his flat in front of his couch was a thin naked man with messy black hair and bright blue eyes. He was just standing there not touching anything which Dean thought was odd since the man had broken into his flat.

"Who are the hell you?" Dean demanded. "What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter Two – A Cat Or Not A Cat?

_[I'm happy at the reviews I got ;3; thank you all kindly. And to Anon-Anna I haven't read that one before O3O so I'll take a look hehe~ :3 ]_

_[I do not own Supernatural or its characters in any way]_

**Chapter Two – A cat or not a cat?**

_"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded. "What are you doing here?"_

Dean glared angrily at the naked intruder who just stared back at him with a blank expression.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. Dean gave him a look which clearly said 'what the fuck?'

"How did you get into my flat?" He growled in irritation. Was this burglar really so clueless?

"You brought me here…" The male trailed off confused even further. His response confused Dean to no end so he just grabbed the phone his fingers hovering over the buttons.

"Listen dude if you don't leave now I'm gonna call the cops." Dean warned.

"But you brought me here." The male replied tilting his head to the side.

"I didn't bring a naked man home I brought a cat home." Dean hissed. He looked over to the couch to see where the cat was but found that it was indeed gone.

_'Probably ran off…' _He thought to himself briefly before he looked back at the male before him.

"I brought a cat home which has now run away." Dean corrected himself.

"I am that cat." The male said. Dean looked at him exasperatedly. Maybe this guy was mentally ill?

"Alright, I'll humour you." He sighed. That was until he determined whether the man was a threat or just needed to get back to the nuthouse.

"Well…when you put me to sleep yesterday I felt very grateful towards you and I wished to say thank you…however cats cannot speak…" The man trailed off. "When I woke up today I was like this. I apologise if my appearance startles you."

"Heh, startled seems to be the nicest way to put it." Dean muttered to himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…I do not really know…I had fully intended to stay a while until you kicked me out…however with this human form I do not know…" The male said awkwardly.

"Human form? What are you a were wolf?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No. I told you I was a cat." The stranger frowned in confusion. Obviously he didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Dude, it was sarcasm." Dean sighed. "So what's your name?"

"My brothers call me Castiel." He said.

"Alright so Castiel, where are your brothers?" Dean asked.

"I was separated from them, we were hunting down the witch who had done this to us." Castiel replied frowning. "I have no idea where they are."

"Wait, who did what to you?" Dean asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Would you believe me if I told you?" Castiel asked sceptically.

"Probably not but let's hear it anyway." Dean answered shrugging.

"Long ago my family got into a bit of a fight with a family of witches. The majority of them were killed however one survived and cursed our family so that we were cats instead of humans. For years my family have been trying to kill this witch to end our curse." Castiel explained. "We had finally found her but…when I awoke three days ago I was in this area unsure of where she was or where my brothers were."

_'Alright this guy's crazy.' _Dean thought with a laugh. _'Killing witches?' _

"Alright then Castiel." Dean said smiling. "I'm going to call the police and maybe they can find out where you came from."

"You do not believe me." Castiel said flatly.

"I don't know what's going on in your head but I'm going to get you back to wherever it is you were admitted." Dean chuckled dialling 911 and holding the phone to his ear.

"Perhaps…I can show you?" Castiel said thoughtfully like he was unsure himself. Dean just chuckled.

"Whatever you say buddy." He answered. Castiel looked at him blankly and he suddenly started to shrink smaller. Dean frowned and rubbed his eyes thinking he was still a little bit sleepy. When he moved his hands away from his eyes the cat he had picked up last night was sitting on the floor where Castiel had been.

"I must have been day dreaming." Dean decided. "And how are you today cat?" In a sudden motion the cat stood up and Castiel was standing, naked still, in its place.

"I told you my name is Castiel." He said. Dean jumped back startled hitting the wall and dropped the phone.

"What the fuck?!" He exclaimed looking at Castiel with wide eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" Castiel asked. Dean stood up properly and rubbed his eyes thinking for sure that he was dreaming. He pinched himself then slapped himself in the face but he was not asleep but he refused to accept that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Alright…" Dean trailed off. "Okay…um so…let's uh…get you some clothes."

"Why?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side. "I never needed them before."

"Yes, but you're a human now and human's don't walk around naked all the time." Dean replied walking back into his room. He shut the door and took a deep breath before he proceeded to get a pair of boxers, jeans and a shirt for the strange man in his flat. When he walked back out of his room Castiel was still there which only made Dean feel more like he was going crazy.

_'Did I get really drunk last night without knowing?' _He thought as he handed Castiel the clothes. Castiel frowned and tilted his head to the side as if he had no idea what they were.

"Put them on." Dean said.

"How?" Castiel asked. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Alright," Dean said taking the clothes off him and setting them down on the back of the couch but held the boxers out to Castiel. "You see these? Well you put one leg through this hole and then the other through the other one and pull them up okay?" He said pointing to the holes he was referring to. Castiel looked slightly confused but nodded and took the black boxers from Dean. He followed what Dean had said and managed to put them on correctly except he pulled them up to high.

"This is uncomfortable." He said frowning as he shifted on one foot to the other as if it might help solve his discomfort.

"You pulled them up to high." Dean groaned taking hold of the waistband of the boxers and pulling them down so they rested correctly.

"Oh, thank you." Castiel said.

"Now for the jeans you do the same thing." Dean said as he passed Castiel the jeans to put on. His mobile started ringing as Castiel started to put on the jeans. He checked the time, it was 9:20am and he was late.

"Fuck." He cursed and answered his phone.

_"Where are you ya idjit?!" _Bobby's gruff voice sounded on the other side.

"Sorry Bobby." Dean apologised. "I ran into a little trouble. I'll be over in about twenty minutes." After a string choice words from Bobby Dean hung up his mobile. He looked to Castiel who had put the pants on properly aside from fastening the zip and button which Dean did for him.

"Alright arms up." Dean said picking up the shirt. Castiel looked confused but held his arms up in the air. Dean proceeded to put a black shirt on Castiel, when he had finished Castiel still kept his arms up in the air still looking quite confused.

"Put your arms down." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Castiel said putting his arms down. Due to their difference in build Dean's clothes appeared slightly baggy on Castiel giving Dean a lovely view of his collarbone.

"Alright okay…" Dean said. "I'm going to go to work now…you stay here…don't answer the door or the phone…just…stay here okay?"

"Yes…ah, what is your name?" Castiel asked.

"Dean Winchester." Dean replied.

"Alright Dean, I shall stay here." Castiel said nodding. Dean sighed then grabbed his phone, keys and another jacket before leaving his house half hoping that when he returned the cat would be there and not Castiel.

_[Another chapter down! :3 Feedback is appreciated but thank yo for reading O3O]_


	3. Chapter Three – Sammy's visit

**Chapter Three – Sammy's visit**

_[As per usual O3O I do not own the Supernatural characters]  
_

* * *

_"Alright Dean, I shall stay here." Castiel said nodding. Dean sighed then grabbed his phone, keys and another jacket before leaving his house half hoping that when he returned the cat would be there and not Castiel._

As soon as Dean got to work he had to go through another busy day of fixing up cars and had barely any time to think about Castiel who was waiting back at his flat for him. By the time he was out the door and walking home he had completely forgotten to think about what to do with Castiel. He walked slowly back home trying to think of what to do about the strange cat/man/whatever sitting in his lounge. What _could_ he even do? He doubted the police would believe him if he told them about his 'intruder', and there was also the fact that he could just turn back into a cat. How did he do that anyway? That wasn't human, he didn't know what it was but he knew that much. But witches and curses? No, he refused to believe it. Not until he saw it with his own eyes. Witches did not exist. But if a witch hadn't cursed Castiel, or whatever, then what made him what he was? Dean was so deep in thought he failed to notice he was standing at the door to his flat until he walked into it. He unlocked and opened the door to his flat and stepped inside taking off his jacket. He looked around for Castiel but saw no sight of him. Had he just imagined the whole thing?

"Ah man…" Dean groaned. "I need a beer." Placing his leather jacket on the back of the couch he moved to the fridge to grab a glass bottle of the alcohol he craved. He stood up and turned around only to come face to face with Castiel who was clearly invading his personal space.

"Jesus!" He cursed jumping in surprise yet managing to keep a solid grip on his beer and prevent it from breaking.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said calmly.

"How freaking quiet are you?" Dean asked taking a step back from Castiel to give himself some space.

"Cats do not make much noise when they walk." Castiel stated matter of factly.

"Alright." Dean said rolling his eyes slightly. "Also don't invade people's personal space."

"Why?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side.

"It makes people feel uncomfortable." Dean said. He sure as hell felt uncomfortable to turn around and suddenly come face to face with Castiel.

"Oh." Castiel breathed and nodded once. "I shall keep that in mind."

"Alright." Dean said. Castiel sniffed the air lightly and frowned.

"You smell of oil and grease." He stated. "Why?"

"I work in a mechanics, I fix up cars." Dean answered making his way to his couch and plonking down on it. Castiel followed him and sat down beside him while Dean took another swig from his beer bottle. Castiel opened his mouth as if to ask a question when his stomach growled quite loudly. He blinked in surprised as Dean looked to him questioningly. A slight blush crept onto his face as he put his hands over his stomach.

"No doubt you're hungry." Dean said realising that Castiel probably hadn't had food in a while. He stood back up and returned to the kitchen once more. He opened up the fridge and found it almost empty. He hadn't had time to go shopping this week yet.

"Hmm…will a tuna sandwich be okay with you?" He asked as he picked up a can of tuna from one of the shelves in his fridge. Castiel nodded slowly and Dean took out another can before he closed the fridge setting the cans on the bench. As he washed his hands Castiel peered into the kitchen watching him. He didn't move from his spot near the fridge until Dean had finished up.

"Here." Dean said passing a plate with two tuna sandwiches on it.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel said taking the plate off him and walking around to the couch quickly. He set down the plate on the coffee table and started eating like he hadn't eaten before in his life. Dean sat down next to him and watched as Castiel shovelled the sandwiches into his mouth with no regards for his table manners.

"Whoa slow down there buddy." Dean said chuckling. "It's not going to disappear out of your hands or something." Castiel nodded, his cheeks puffed up full of bits of food he was chewing on already. He slowed down to a moderate pace but still ate messily. Dean shook his head grinning at Castiel's antics, he walked back to the kitchen and got a glass of water for Castiel. When he placed it on the coffee table Castiel had finished his sandwiches. He put the plate on the table and grabbed the glass greedily gulping down mouthfuls of water. He sighed in content when he finished off the glass and looked up at Dean. Dean cracked up laughing when he saw Castiel's face. He looked like a child who had just finished making a masterpiece out of his food on his face with the way that the bits of tuna and lettuce stuck to his cheeks and chin. Castiel tilted his head to the side confused by Dean's laughter.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Dude you've got food on your face." Dean laughed.

"Where?" Castiel asked reaching up to touch under his eye and the middle of his cheek.

"Here." Dean said pointing to his chin. Castiel tried to rub it away but he just made it worse.

"Did I get it?" He asked looking back at Dean who just started to laugh harder.

"Wait a second." He chuckled after he had calmed down somewhat. Dean grabbed a face cloth from a cupboard in the hallway and wet it slightly before returning to sit beside Castiel.

"Wipe your face with this." He said handing Castiel the cloth. Castiel frowned and started wiping his face and eventually got rid of all the bits of food on his face.

"Did I get it?" He asked looking back at Dean.

"Yup." Dean replied with a nod of his head. Castiel smiled at him.

"Thank you Dean." He said. When he opened his mouth as he spoke Dean could see two lengthened canine teeth that were in no way the same as human ones.

"No problem dude." Dean replied with a small chuckle.

* * *

Around seven o clock Dean heard a knock at the door and watched Castiel turn his head towards the door. Dean frowned and then realised who it was. It was Friday meaning that it was undoubtedly Sam.

"Crap." He said and stood up. He pulled Castiel to his feet and pushed him towards his room. "Stay in here and don't come out until I say so. Okay?" He said.

"Okay De-" Dean shut the door before he could really finish his response. Dean had no idea why he hid Castiel since the male appeared human aside from his lengthened canine teeth but he didn't dwell on it as he walked to the door and answered it.

"Hey Dean." His brother Sam said from the door. He was holding a white paper bag in one hand and crouched down to pick up the six pack of beer he had brought with him.

"Hey Sammy, come on in." Dean said smiling at his younger brother. He stood back giving Sam enough room to walk in and closed the door after he had walked in.

"I brought burgers." Sam said.

"Did you buy one for yourself or are you still eating that salad shit?" Dean asked. Sam laughed.

"I bought one for myself too, rather than hear your bitch about my salads and stare at it like it was the weirdest thing you'd ever seen." Sam answered. Dean laughed at his brother's words and the two sat down on the couch immediately starting on the beer and food. In five minutes they were laughing and chatting like they always would on Fridays.

"So why did you skip a few Fridays? Did you have tests or something?" Dean asked as he finished up his fries.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sam said with a chuckle. "So I noticed the Impala isn't here, what's up?"

"Bobby's fixing her up for me, he says she'll be done by Sunday." Dean said. "I can't wait to drive around again." Sam opened his mouth to respond but the door to Dean's room opened and Castiel stood there holding Dean's mobile which was ringing loudly.

"Dean what is it doing?" He asked holding it up. Dean stood up, ignoring Sam's shocked expression, and took the phone off Castiel walking off into the kitchen to answer it. Castiel looked to Sam who blinked.

"Um…hi, my name's Sam." Sam said awkwardly as he stood up offering his hand for a handshake.

"My name is Castiel." Castiel responded tilting his head to the side at Sam's hand. Sam awkwardly lowered his hand and looked at Castiel. He was barefooted and wearing a black shirt that looked too big for him and a pair of jeans which seemed to be hanging low off his waist as they were also too big for him. He recognised that these were Dean's clothes and that Castiel had come out from Dean's room so did that mean…

"I'm Dean's younger brother." Sam said to break the forming awkward silence.

"Ah." Castiel breathed.

"How long have you known my brother?" Sam asked. He watched Castiel think for a moment before answering.

"Two days." Castiel said.

"Oh, okay…wow." Sam said. "So you and Dean…" He trailed off.

"Dean and I what?" Castiel asked innocently as he tipped his head to the side.

"You two are…together?" Sam asked. "Which is completely okay, trust me I don't have a problem with it."

"I don't understand." Castiel said frowning as Dean came back into the room grinning.

"Who was that?" Sam asked turning towards Dean as Castiel continued to frown.

"Bobby, he says that the Impala will be fixed up by tomorrow afternoon." Dean replied happily.

"Oh alright that's good." Sam said. "Why didn't you mention you had a…_friend_…staying over Dean? I mean I would have understood."

"What?" Dean asked and looked up to Castiel. "Oh right, this is Castiel."

"Yeah, we just spoke. So were you intending to hide him from me? Are you worried that I won't see you the same again or something?" Sam asked. Dean opened his mouth to ask what the hell Sam was talking about but Sam continued on. "You know I'm totally okay if you're gay." Dean blinked once, then again and then frowned.

"What? No we're not together." Dean said pointing to Castiel who just looked over to him confused.

"Then why is he wearing your clothes?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well that's because…shit." Dean cursed pinching the bridge of his nose. He sat down next to Sam and sighed. "Now this is going to sound crazy but believe me it's true…or well I don't really know but that's not the point. I trust you Sammy so I'm going to tell you this."

"I'm listening…" Sam said frowning slightly as he wondered what Dean would say.

"Castiel…isn't really…well…he's kind of…" Dean started to trail off.

"A witch cursed my family and we are all cats." Castiel said completely seriously when he saw Dean struggle with words.

"Well…yeah what he said." Dean said. He watched as Sam's frown deepened and his eyes flicked between the two disbelievingly.

"Dean…" He said slowly. "I said I was okay if you were gay." Dean groaned and face palmed so Sam continued to talk. "What? That was such a bogus excuse. Witches turning people into cats? Come on Dean."

"It's true." Castiel said narrowing his eyes at the younger Winchester brother.

"Witches don't exist." Sam said flatly. "Besides if you and your family are cats how come you're a human right now?"

"Well…I don't know." Castiel said. "I only transformed to thank your brother. It has never happened before."

"Riiiight." Sam said doubtfully as he rolled his eyes.

"Damn it Sammy it's the truth. I know it sounds crazy but it is." Dean said. "I didn't believe it at first but then he changed into a damn cat right in front of me."

"I cannot do that now for some reason. I have been trying while you were out." Castiel admitted.

"Great." Dean grumbled. Sam was definitely going to think the two of them were crazy since they didn't have any proof.

"Dean have you been working too hard again?" Sam asked his voice laced with the concern that he obviously felt.

"No I haven't." Dean snapped.

"You should have more faith in your brother. Dean is not lying to you, nor am I." Castiel said. They both looked at him just in time to see a pair of black furry cat ears shoot up on his head. Too shocked to even say anything they just stared at him opened mouthed and wide eyed. After it had been silent for too long Castiel tilted his head to the side and frowned slightly the cat ears on his head flicking once.

"What?" he said to their staring. Dean cleared his throat to speak but what he had to say instantly died on his tongue as a furry black cat tail appeared behind Castiel. If it were even possible the Winchester brothers eyes widened even further. The two new appendages of Castiel's just flicked in response.

* * *

_[Woooooow~ O3O that took a while to write ;3; thank you for reading]_


	4. Chapter Four - So we're keeping him?

**Chapter Four – So…we're keeping him?**

_I apologise for slow updates from now on ;3; school started up again. I may or may not update with this story but I will try! Thank you for the reviews of the previous chapter~ _

_Also I apologise for the change of where Dean lives, I said apartment and then when I wrote unconsciously I started to write as if he lived in a flat unit. So I changed it ;3; sorry if this confuses people._

_I'm going to take this chance to say that I like to make up my own sort of fantasy creatures spells and such…So when I refer to the witch who cursed Castiel's family and explain about how the curse happened the things that I'm writing are what I decided to make happen. I just hope I don't get any negativity from this, I just like to do things this way…_

_As per usual I do not own the Supernatural characters._

* * *

Recap:

_"What?" he said to their staring. Dean cleared his throat to speak but what he had to say instantly died on his tongue as a furry black cat tail appeared behind Castiel. If it were even possible the Winchester brothers eyes widened even further. The two new appendages of Castiel's just flicked in response._

* * *

Dean and Sam had never seen something so bizarre in their life. Sure Dean had seen Castiel change into a cat and then into a man right in front of him but he was still in denial that it had happened. The two brothers could not stop staring at the cat ears and cat tail that had appeared on Castiel. Dean had rubbed his eyes while Sam blinked and then Sam had rubbed his eyes while Dean blinked. Their reactions were quite tame though, they could have started screaming, well manly yelling, but instead they just stared wide eyed with opened mouths. Castiel shifted on his feet and frowned slightly not liking their shocked stares.

"Why are you staring at me like that? I do not understand." Castiel said clutching the sides of the borrowed jeans he wore. He didn't seem to notice that he had the other inhuman appendages sticking out from the sides of his head and his back. The reason for that being that he had spent so much time as a cat he didn't really feel any different.

Dean and Sam looked to each other before they took a step towards Castiel who instinctively took a step backwards. His cat ears flattened against his skull and his eyes widened as Sam reached towards his head. He flinched as Sam's warm fingers came in contact with his ears but he started to feel a sense of delight when Sam scratched them gently with his fingers. He closed his eyes and made a low rumbling sound that was unmistakably a purr. Meanwhile Dean, since Sam's hands had claimed Castiel's ears, stood behind the distracted blue eyed male and gently touched his tail. It flicked in response and Dean's eyebrows rose.

"Dean he's purring." Sam said sounding slightly amused yet slightly alarmed at the same time. Dean stroked his tail a few times keeping his eyes on it before he pulled it just slightly to see if it was connected to Castiel. Castiel hissed and Sam cursed. Dean let go of Castiel's tail and looked up at Sam to see that he had three small bloody scratch marks on his left cheek.

"He scratched me!" Sam exclaimed.

"That hurt." Castiel hissed rubbing his back near where his tail was.

"Sorry." Dean apologise with a nervous laugh. "I didn't know if it was real." Castiel glared at him.

"So…is there a…an explanation for this?" Sam asked awkwardly as he gestured to Castiel with his arm. "Or did he get some sort of extreme surgery because he likes cats?"

"What?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side. Dean sighed.

"Sit down…I'll explain." He said to Sam.

* * *

When Dean, Sam and Castiel were all seated, Dean and Sam being on the two seater couch and Castiel sitting on a chair from the kitchen, Dean kick started the explanations.

"Sammy what we said before was true, his family was cursed by a witch." Dean started.

"How?" Sam asked. Castiel took over from there.

"I can't remember how long ago it happened as I was a child, my mother and father had upset this woman somehow…I am not clear on those details. But they were killed in the process…the witch used them as…sacrifices I believe…as well as our family cat. My brothers and I were able to escape her clutches and live but by the time we found our way to my cousin's house we had turned into felines…" Castiel explained gravely. When Castiel had said that his parents had been used as sacrifices Dean reached across to put his hand on his shoulder in a sort of comforting manner.

"So…you say your family is cursed right?" Sam asked to which he received a nod in response. "Were your cousins turned into cats as well?"

"That is the bizarre thing. They were not but my cousin Balthazar was." Castiel said frowning. "He had been staying at our house for a few days and he was not with us when the curse was placed but he was still transformed."

"Wait, this happened when you were young right? How do you remember it all?" Sam questioned.

"My eldest brother Michael told me. I am the youngest of my brothers." Castiel answered. "I lived with the two of them my whole life since I have been a feline for over nineteen years now."

"Oh…you speak and act very well even though you spent nineteen years as a cat." Sam noted.

"I've spent my time observing humans and my brother Michael taught me things just in case we broke the curse." Castiel explained.

"Oh." Sam breathed.

"So Cas how do we break this curse?" Dean asked. Castiel went to answer then tilted his head to the side his cat ears flicking once.

"Cas?" He said confused by the nickname.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a good nickname." Dean said. "Haven't your brother's called you that or given you a nickname? I call Sam by Sammy all the time." Sam made his bitchface at his hated nickname given to him by his older brother.

"Michael always called me by Castiel." Castiel answered. "My brother Gabriel often called me 'Cassy'."

"Well I like Cas. Do you mind?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel said and smiled his canines poking out over his top lip slightly. "I like that nickname." Dean found himself smiling back for some reason. Castiel seemed very happy with the nickname and just continued to smile which made Dean feel oddly happy.

"Anyway…" Sam said clearing his throat. "How do you stop the curse?"

"Well the only way Michael had found was to kill the witch." Castiel said then he slowly frowned. "We were on our way to do just that…we had managed to convince a canine to assist us. But I can't remember anything past entering her lair. I ended up in this place and wandered around for a few days until Dean found me. I am forever grateful to you for saving me Dean." Castiel fixed his gaze on Dean with a gentle smile and affection filled blue eyes. Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he smiled slightly.

"That sounds strange and crazy." Sam spoke up. "How did you get a dog to work for you?"

"We gave him most of our food. He was a stray and so he was happy to agree to our terms when food came into play." Castiel answered.

"It sounds completely crazy but I think…" Sam took a deep breath and sighed. "I think I believe you."

"Will you help me?" Castiel asked pleadingly. "I have no one else I can ask."

"I…er…Dean can I talk to you for a second?" Sam asked standing up.

"Sure…" Dean trailed off as Sam walked to Dean's room. "Stay here Cas."

"Okay Dean." Castiel replied with a nod of his head. Dean walked past Castiel and towards his room unable to not stare at his tail as it flicked back and forth slowly. He walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

"You know this is completely crazy right?" Sam asked pacing.

"Well what else do we do?" Dean asked crossing his arms over his chest and looking towards the door. "Cas ain't got no one else to help him and from what we've seen he's telling the truth."

"But killing a witch? We don't even know how to do that let alone who she is." Sam said putting his hands on his hips. "Besides where will Cas go after this?"

"We'll figure that out when we need to, right now I think it's best to help Cas. I mean who else will help him?" Dean asked. "I don't think it'll be too hard to do this."

"Things aren't as easy as they sound Dean." Sam said scratching his chin. He leaned back on his heels and hummed in thought for a moment.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy believe me I know. But what other option are we left with? When he's human again he could probably get a job or whatever." Dean said. "We can't just kick him out and say 'your problem's too crazy go find someone else' I mean come on."

"Fine." Sam huffed. "But we're in way over our heads."

"Whatever." Dean said rolling his eyes. He sighed and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "He's got no one else to turn to, his parents are dead and his brothers are missing by the sounds of it. When we thought we had no one else to turn to there was always Bobby and Ellen but there's no one for him."

"I know." Sam sighed. "Alright fine. I guess I'll start researching the history of witches…seems like the only thing I can do."

"Maybe tomorrow we should start. I don't know about you but from what I've had to deal with today I'm tired." Dean said. He pulled the door open and left the room with Sam behind him. Castiel turned to the two of them watching them with keen eyes ready to hear if they would help him.

"Cas." Dean said.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel asked a little too hopefully.

"We'll help you." Dean replied. Castiel allowed a smile to slip onto his face once more.

"Thank you Dean, thank you Sam." Castiel said standing up.

"You can kiss me later." Dean snorted sarcastically as moved to throw out the trash from their food earlier. Castiel looked over to Sam confused who just shrugged grinning.

"Alright so-" Dean turned around and Castiel was standing in front of him invading his personal space again. "Jesus Cas!" Dean exclaimed. Castiel titled his head slightly and pushed himself on his toes slightly before pressing his lips to Dean's. Dean's, and Sam's, eyes widened at the action. Castiel backed off after five agonizingly long seconds. He stood properly on his feet and stepped out from Dean's personal space.

"That was a kiss right?" Castiel asked.

"Y-yeah." Sam said still shocked.

"Why…why did you do that?" Dean asked.

"You said to kiss you." Castiel said and tilted his head to the side. "Was I wrong?"

"That was sarcasm Cas…" Dean groaned.

"Oh." Castiel breathed. Awkward silence filled the air and was broken when Castiel yawned.

"Tired?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded blinking lazily. "Come on you can take Sam's room."

"What about me? I'm not sleeping on the couch." Sam objected.

"We'll just share like we used to." Dean replied shrugging as he steered Castiel down the hall and into Sam's old room.

* * *

Dean pulled back the sheets as Castiel leaned against the wall his eyes drooping shut by each passing second.

"Whoa now, don't fall asleep yet. It'll be uncomfortable to sleep in jeans. Take them off." Dean said pulling Castiel away from the wall. Castiel staggered and almost fell into Dean who held him steady. Castiel tiredly fidgeted with the button and zip until it came loose. His jeans fell to the floor and he took a shuffling step out of them almost tripping again once he did.

"Easy now." Dean said leading him to the bed. Dean flinched slightly when Castiel's tail brushed his face near his right eye. Now that he was focusing on it he could see that the black furry appendage was almost the same length as Castiel's leg. Letting go of Castiel's shoulders he pushed the tail out of his face. He didn't realise that Castiel was leaning forward ever so slightly as he fell asleep until Castiel fell onto the mattress snoozing away contently. He was lying face first along the side of the mattress with his right leg bent with his knee touching the floor and his left leg bent up on the mattress. How he managed that Dean had no clue but he fixed up Castiel so he was sleeping in a more comfortable position on the bed before leaving the roo and retiring to his own room with Sam following on.

* * *

A little after nine o clock Dean woke up for two reasons. One his phone was vibrating at the obvious notion he had received a text message and Sam's leg was crushing his. Dean groaned as he opened his eyes slowly allowing the sun creeping in from a crack in the curtains to make him wince momentarily. He shoved Sam's leg off his and found that there was another leg wrapped slightly around his left leg. Rolling onto his left side to grab his phone from underneath his pillow he felt someone breathing against the front of his neck and collarbone. He leaned back slightly and saw that Castiel had snuck into the bed with the two of them. Dean's bed wasn't small, it was a queen sized bed as was the one in Sam's room. Dean always slept on the right side while Sam slept on the left with Castiel in the bed Dean was in the middle of the two of them. Dean opened his mouth to wake Castiel up but he stopped the words from coming out. Castiel looked quite peaceful as he slept, his cat ears were drooped down within his wisps of dark hair, and his face was relaxed and serene. Dean could just feel his tail draped over his hips and felt Castiel's leg tangled in with his own. Dean was straight and being in bed like this with a male other than his brother screamed gay in his mind but Castiel looked so peaceful that Dean couldn't bring himself to wake him up.

_'He's probably been through a lot.' _Dean thought as Castiel's breath tickled his collarbone. _'He's lost his parents and his brothers are missing, I don't know what I would do if Sam was missing.' _ Castiel snuggled in closer to Dean and sighed contently. Dean went rigid as he now felt Castiel's lips just a whisper away from his neck. He felt Castiel breathing gently on his neck, his nose pressed gently against it and his top lip just brushing the skin slightly. His breath hitched in his throat and he thought back to when Castiel had kissed him last night. His lips had been slightly chapped but surprisingly soft even though it had just been a brief connection.

_'Soft like a girl's lip sand yet he's a man.' _Dean thought looking down to Castiel's mop of dark hair. _'I wonder what it would be like to kiss him again…' _His eyes widened at the thought.

"What?!" He yelled at himself before he could even stop himself. Sam woke up with a start and as a knee jerk reaction he kicked the back of Dean's leg while Castiel tensed, his hands found their way to the skin above Dean's hips and dug his fingernails into the bare flesh while his tail and ears shot up in surprise.

"Dean what the hell?" Sam growled sliding out of the bed and standing up. Dean shuffled back and winced at Castiel's grip on his hip. Castiel blinked and relaxed after getting over the initial shock.

"I apologise Dean." He said with a wide yawn.

"How the hell did you get into my bed?" Dean asked frowning.

"I don't know." Castiel mumbled rubbing his head. Dean sighed and picked up his phone from underneath the pillow as Castiel stood up from the bed.

"How did you get in there?" Sam asked Castiel as Dean checked his phone for the text.

"I don't know." Castiel replied.

"Do you sleepwalk or something?" Sam asked scratching his head.

"Not that I know of." Castiel said standing up on his toes and lacing his fingers together and stretching his arms forward with his palms facing outwardly. He then got down on his hands and knees and slid forward while he arched his back inwards, his ears perked up and his tail curled slightly following the line of his spine. He yawned with a small mewl sound at the end of it. He stood up straight again pushing some of his hair around.

_'I almost forgot he was a cat.' _Sam thought.

"Woo!" Dean whooped jumping out of bed startling poor Castiel. "Baby's ready!" He rushed out of the room.

"Baby?" Castiel asked as Sam rolled his eyes. They exited the room just as Dean was shutting the front door. Sam shook his head smiling while Castiel just looked confused.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the pair heard a low rumbling sound followed by 'You Shook Me All Night Long' being played loudly. Castiel's ears shot up but his face remained expressionless.

"Dean's back." Sam chuckled as the music stopped.

"How do you-" Castiel was interrupted as Dean opened the door grinning widely.

"Man it's so good to drive again." He breathed.

"Dean, who is baby?" Castiel asked standing up and walking over to Dean.

"Only the sweetest ride in existence." Dean replied happily.

"It's his car." Sam replied with a snort.

"She's a 1967 Chevy Impala." Dean said. "Not just a car."

"He loves her to death." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"I've never been in a car." Castiel realised.

"Well I need to get some food so why don't you have a shower and get dressed and I'll meet you back here." Dean said.

"Shower?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side. Dean face palmed.

"Right…" He muttered. "Fine, I'll show you. Sam what are you gonna do?"

"I guess I'll start researching." Sam shrugged.

"Alright. C'mon Cas." Dean said while he walked down the hall silently hoping teaching Castiel to have a shower wouldn't be too hard.


	5. Chapter Five - Sammy's Day with Cas

**Chapter Five – Sammy's day with Cas**

* * *

_More slow updates, my motivation is currently at a low….I apologise_

_As per usual the Supernatural Characters do not belong to me._

* * *

Recap:

_"Shower?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side. Dean face palmed._

_"Right…" He muttered. "Fine, I'll show you. Sam what are you gonna do?"_

_"I guess I'll start researching." Sam shrugged._

_"Alright. C'mon Cas." Dean said while he walked down the hall silently hoping teaching Castiel to have a shower wouldn't be too hard._

* * *

Dean felt like he was dreaming, dreaming a very crazy messed up dream. There were so many points where things just felt like a weird dream lately that Dean just had to take a minute to calm down.

"Dean?" Castiel asked from behind him. Dean pressed his forehead to the wall of his flat's bathroom and took a deep breath.

"Dean…What's wrong?" Castiel asked.

"You have been a cat for way too long." Dean said turning around looking slightly frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"You just suggested that you lick yourself clean!" Dean exclaimed. "Then you had to go and say that I could help!"

"Michael did mention something about that not being normal…" Castiel mused scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Dude just…" Dean sighed once more. "Just take off your clothes."

"But you said humans don't –" Castiel started as Dean walked past him towards the shower cubicle.

"You don't take a shower in clothes Cas." Dean snapped quickly.

"Oh…" Castiel breathed. Dean sighed yet again and turned the knobs of the showers hot and cold taps to turn the water on. He listened to the rustling of clothes that was an obvious indication that Castiel was taking off the clothes as he had been told to do. Dean put his hand under the running water changing the knobs every so often as he adjusted the temperature. He looked over his shoulder ever so slightly to see if Castiel had finished taking off his clothes. Instead of the back of Castiel's head, which is what he imagined he would have saw, he saw bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"Jesus!" Dean exclaimed jumping and almost falling forward into the shower as he did so. "I need to get you a damn bell or something." Castiel just tilted his head to the side. "In ya go." He sighed for the fourth time in ten minutes. Stepping backwards he allowed Castiel the space he needed, and quite a bit extra, to get into the cubical. Dean turned his head away as Castiel walked past him naked. He shut the door to the cubical behind the blue eyed cat man and sighed before stepping towards the bathroom door.

"What do I do now?" Castiel asked effectively halting Dean from leaving. He groaned and looked towards the ceiling.

"Are you standing under the water?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel responded.

"Can you see the bar of soap on the shelf thing?" Dean asked.

"I…which one is it?" Castiel asked. "There are bottles with strange smelling things in it."

"It's a white bar of soap, it's on a small shelf." Dean groaned. He heard Castiel touching the objects on the small metal shelf set in his shower.

"Wait…I think I found it." Castiel said. There was a loud sound that Dean suspected were the bottles of shampoo and conditioner falling to the floor. "I got it!"

"Alright now, do you know how to wash yourself in general? Like instead of using your tongue…" Dean shuddered feeling slightly like he was having a dirty conversation with his guest in the shower. "Use the bar of soap instead."

"Oh okay." Castiel replied. Dean sighed and rubbed his chin glad that he had gotten a new bar of soap earlier today after he finished up the last one.

_'Note to self…by more soap.' _He thought. If Castiel was going to stay a while he was going to need a few things. Food, clothes, more bathroom supplies. Killing a witch was going to take a while if Castiel had spent so many years as a cat.

"Ah!" Castiel exclaimed. Dean heard a series of thuds and feeling fed up with having to teach another male how to shower he just opened the door to the cubical and looked to Castiel. He had fallen over, probably slipping on the soap that he dropped, and sent the bottles of shampoo and conditioner tumbling to the floor as well. Castiel grabbed the soap and held it tightly in his hands but it just slipped out and upwards before dropping onto his head. He hissed and frowned.

"Oh for fucks sake…" Dean sighed. He threw off his shirt and leaned into the cubical.

"Dean what are you doing?" Castiel asked as Dean turned him around so his back was facing him.

"It's going to go faster if I just freaking do this." He grumbled.

"Oh…" Castiel trailed off. "I'm sorry." Dean sighed finding he couldn't really stay angry at him for long.

"It's fine." He said taking the soap of Castiel's head. He started to rub the soap against his body raising his eyebrows slightly as Castiel found an interest in the soap bubbles. He touched some of them as they fell down his skin. As Dean washed lower down Castiel's back he paused at the sight of his tail. It was strange seeing it connected so well to Castiel's body yet at the same time it just seemed to fit with Castiel. The cat ears and tail made him quite cute. Dean shook his head quickly at the thought and placed the soap back up on the shelf it had fallen from. There was no way in hell he was going to wash anywhere past Castiel's hips. He grabbed the shampoo from the floor beside Castiel's ankle and started to rub the liquid into Castiel's hair and furry cat ears and tail. Castiel tried to keep still while Dean washed his hair however the feeling of Dean's fingers massaging his scalp, ears and tail gently caused him to purr and lean into the touches. Dean said nothing about it and continued to wash his hair trying to ease the knots out of the curls of his tresses. The more Castiel moved the more Dean felt that washing Castiel's hair must be like washing a child's hair. Castiel was constantly moving or fidgeting slightly. It wasn't just his head and hands moving, it was his cat ears and tail as well. His ears seemed to love to flick away from Dean's hands as Dean tried to wash them, his head wouldn't stop rubbing against Dean's palm every time Dean moved his hands to scrub a new area of his head and his tail was swiping back and forth against his chest. It was both extremely annoying and extremely distracting. Dean quickly finished washing up Castiel and exited the bathroom with his upper body still soaking wet. He grabbed Castiel a new change of clothes and came back to find Castiel completely dried with a towel resting around his shoulders.

"Dude, cover up." Dean said. Castiel just tilted his head to the side, Dean couldn't help but noticed his blue eyes were directed at his torso as opposed to his face.

"Change into these." He said passing Castiel the clothes deciding not to ask how Castiel got dry so quickly. He sighed with relief when Castiel put on the clothes easily unlike the first time. Dean grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off unaware of the blue eyes watching his movements closely.

* * *

After getting dressed, again, Dean and Castiel were almost ready to leave for the supermarket.

"Dean you can't be seriously thinking of going out with Cas looking like that." Sam said from his spot on the couch.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You know…" Sam said motioning his head. Dean looked to Castiel as his ears flicked upright.

"Oh…right…" Dean said.

"Do you still have that large red hoodie I left here?" Sam asked. "He could cover his ears with that and stuff his tail in the back of it."

"I think so." Dean said walking down towards Sam's old room.

"What's wrong with going out as I am?" Castiel asked shifting his gaze towards Sam.

"Humans don't have cat ears and tails Cas." Sam replied. "We don't want people to start um…calling you a freak or anything."

"Am I a freak?" Castiel asked frowning slightly looking more upset than angry.

"N-no!" Sam exclaimed. "It's just people…people might not be as kind as us?" Sam said it like more a question but Castiel seemed content with the answer. His frown disappeared and he smiled.

"You are very kind." He said nodding. Sam sighed as Dean came back with the hoodie that Sam had mentioned.

"You kept it?" Sam asked.

"You left quite a bit of you shit here, I wasn't gonna throw it out." Dean said and shrugged. "Arms up Cas." Castiel put his arms up as Dean instructed and Dean put the hoodie on him gently putting his tail under the fabric and putting the hood up over his head. Dean's clothes had been large on Castiel but Sam's hoodie alone was huge on the smaller male. The hoodie was almost an alarming shade of red with a pair of large white angel wings on the back of it on Sam it probably fit snuggly but on Castiel it caused his arms and almost half of his thighs to disappear.

"It'll do." Dean said. Castiel fiddled with the sleeves while Dean pulled him out the door. "We're off, you want anything Sammy?"

"Just some salads or something for lunch." Sam replied waving his hand to them as he typed on his laptop. "I ate a burger yesterday so you can't complain."

"Bitch." Dean said rolling his eyes with a grin on his face.

"Jerk." Sam replied with a chuckle. Castiel looked confused as he was ushered outside and into Dean's Impala.

"Dean, why do you call your brother a bitch?" He asked. Dean turned on the car smiling as he heard the engine start with a hum. He turned to Castiel to answer his question when he saw the absolutely terrified look on Castiel's face.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"I was not expecting the sound." Castiel said and relaxed slightly. Dean looked at him for a moment longer before turning back to the windshield so he could pull out from his driveway. As the car moved Castiel gripped the bottom of the seat for dear life, his blue eyes were wide and flicking all over the place as he crouched lower into the seat.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked yet again.

"I…" Castiel said. "Yes…I am fine."

"Relax." Dean said slowly pulling out of the driveway so Castiel could get used to the feeling. After a few more minutes of Dean driving Castiel relaxed a bit more.

"Okay." Castiel said. "I think I'm okay." Dean smiled then flicked on his radio. The music boomed loudly scaring the wits out of Castiel again. This time he jumped violently, his left foot hit the dashboard while his right hand smacked against the window and his right hand gripped the seat tightly. Dean quickly flicked off the radio.

"Dude!" He exclaimed prepared to yell at Castiel for hitting his baby. He heard Castiel breathing heavily as he tried to calm down and relax.

"I…that was…I am…" Castiel tried to apologise and say something else at the same time but Dean just sighed feeling sympathetic.

"Dude it's okay." He said. Dean pulled up to the parking lot of the supermarket and turned off the engine. Castiel seemed to slump back in his seat looking utterly relieved.

"It can't have been that bad." Dean commented.

"I will get used to it." Castiel replied with a sigh. They got out and locked the car before going into the supermarket. As soon as Castiel stepped into the supermarket his eyes filled with wonder at the sight of everything. Dean was certain he wouldn't move from the spot so he laughed and took his arm leading him into the first aisle. Castiel's head kept moving from left to right looking at everything that was in the aisles as Dean walked down them grabbing food and putting it in the basket he carried. Every now and again Castiel would grab something off the shelf and ask what it was before trying to open it. Dean would take the things he picked up and tell him off for trying to open it. Castiel shrugged and moved on obviously too in awe to care.

"Dean, there is so much stuff in here." Castiel said tugging at his jacket as they stood at the checkout.

"Yup." Dean replied.

"I've never seen so much food in the one place." Castiel said excitedly. "I like this." Dean chuckled as he reached for his wallet to pay for the food and other things he got. He looked up at the cashier with a smile as he handed her the money. She was a young girl probably around eighteen years or so, blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled back nervously and took the money before noticing Castiel hanging onto Dean's arm smiling brightly looking utterly happy. Her smile changed and Dean almost cringed. It was _that _smile. The smile a lot of girls made when they saw a pair of homosexuals. Dean felt like tugging his arm away from Castiel's and frowning but Castiel looked so damn happy.

_'Damn it.' _He thought angrily. _'Why does he have to be so damn adorable? Adorable?! No. No, no, no, no. Not adorable damn it!'_

"Have a nice day." The cashier said with _that _smile again.

"Thank you." Castiel said still grinning. He helped Dean carry the bags of groceries to Baby and got in without freaking out.

"I like the supermarket Dean." Castiel said.

"Good for you." Dean replied with a snort. Castiel looked at him confused as they drove back to Dean's flat.

* * *

Dean sat on the couch with Castiel while Sam sat in another chair and ate their dinner. Castiel's ears and tail were back into view and moved around relaxedly as he dug into his food eating slightly like a slob. Dean laughed while Sam looked so confused.

"Cas you're getting food all over yourself again." Dean laughed. Castiel raised his eyebrows but continued to eat none the less. When he finished he grinned happily and licked pieces of food off from around his mouth.

"Thank you Dean!" Castiel said grinning.

"Man you're all smiles today." Dean commented. Castiel just smiled happily.

"So Cas, what is your family like?" Sam asks.

"Well…" Castiel started as Dean wiped away a bit of food from his cheek and took out their plates. "I don't remember much of my mother or father…but my brother Michael has kind of been like my father since what happened…he's strict and a little cold but he is very caring towards my brother and I, he just wants us to be safe and happy…even though we're cursed."

"Supportive older brother." Sam said smiling gently while Dean sat back down.

"My other brother, Gabriel, is a bit of a trouble maker. He loves to play tricks and tell jokes most of the time, he's quite fun to be around but quite reckless at times with what he says. He is always looking out for me but also trying to get me to flirt with other cats. However I am not as shameless as he." Castiel said with a curt nod. Dean snorted a laugh and covered his mouth grinning.

"Not as shameless he says." He snickers.

"I hope I can find my brothers…I miss them." Castiel mumbled. Dean put his hand on Castiel's back and patted it comfortingly.

"You'll find them, don't worry." Dean promised.

"Yeah, we'll help you Cas." Sam said.

"Thank you Dean, Thank you Sam." Castiel said with a small smile.

* * *

Earlier the next morning around eleven Sam woke up with Castiel beside him instead of Dean.

"Dude seriously, how do you get in here?" Sam said while he rubbed his eyes. Castiel rolled over and off the bed with a thud.

"Ouch…" He mumbled from the floor. Sam laughed before he stood up and out of the bed moving towards the bathroom to have a shower. When he came out and got dressed Castiel was in the lounge room sitting on the couch.

"Where is Dean?" He asked. Sam looked over at the note on the table and picked it up.

"Hey Sammy and Cas, I've gone to help Bobby with some work, won't be home until five." He read. "I guess he's working."

"Oh…" Castiel said. His ears relaxed and his tail sagged down to drape over the back of the couch while he slumped his shoulders.

"He'll be back later." Sam said. "In the meantime why don't we talk?"

"About?" Castiel asked. He seemed to be feeling dejected about being left at home without Dean. Sam sighed and sat down on the couch as well.

"I dunno, what do you wanna know about?" He asked. Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You are Dean's brother so you know a lot about him right?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "We've stuck close together since our parents died."

"What can you tell me about Dean?" Castiel asked.

_'How cute, Dean's not here and he still manages to find a way to make the conversation about Dean. He must really like Dean.' _Sam thought, then the wheels in his head started to turn. _'And Dean must really like him to want to help him so badly…Huh…interesting.' _

"Well I guess I'll tell you as much as I can." Sam said taking note of the way Castiel's eyes lit up in delight at his words.

"Thank you Sam." Castiel said.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Sam asked. Castiel fidgeted on the couch for a moment and Sam swore he saw Castiel blushing.

"Dean is the nicest human I have met so far. All the others didn't stop for a moment to try and help me. I would have died if not for him. So I started to wonder why. Why did he help me? What kind of person is he to help someone as crazy as I?" Castiel started. "So I want to know what kind of person he is. Even though he did threaten to call the police on me he was still very kind."

"Yeah though often people don't call my brother kind." Sam chuckled. "Well I'll tell you what I can."

* * *

Sam was sure he spent at least an hour and a half, maybe even two hours talking about Dean with Castiel. Castiel seemed completely interested in Dean and paid attention to every detail of what Sam would say. He frowned a lot when Sam would call Dean a jerk, he grinned whenever Sam praised Dean and he made an odd sort of face whenever Sam talked about Dean's string of one night stands and flirtatious behaviour. He had no idea what to make of the expression so he just guessed Castiel was jealous or something. He now stood in the kitchen making the two of them something to eat since Dean had stocked up on some pretty good ingredients for food. He was making himself a salad while making Castiel a tuna sandwich.

"Thank you for telling me about Dean Sam." Castiel said as he watched out of the way of Sam's space. He was much like a cat who was waiting to be fed and just kept his owner in view to annoy them with annoying meows.

"Ah no worries." Sam said. "Hey I was wondering, how was life like a cat?" He placed Castiel's sandwiches on a plate as he started putting back various things in the fridge.

"Well very…I don't know how to describe it." Castiel said frowning. "It's very…different compared to what I've experienced living as a human."

"Which is better?" Sam asked handing him the plate of his sandwiches. The two walked back to the couch and sat down on it.

"Well…I suppose being a cat does have its perks." Castiel said. "For one I don't have to worry about clothing." Sam chuckled.

"So you hate wearing clothes?" Sam asked.

"It's not unpleasant, and these ones smell like Dean and Dean smells nice." Castiel said nodding his head. Sam wasn't really sure what to make of the comment but he just grinned anyway.

"What else? What can you tell me about living like a cat?" Sam asked. "It's just really interesting."

"Well…" Castiel started after taking a bite of his sandwich. "Growing up I had to learn from Michael how to defend myself. Animals are very territorial and some will attack you if you step even one hundred feet of their territory. My brothers and I often got attacked since we had no idea what was wrong at first. Luckily the first time it had been seriously bad an animal doctor helped us. Had she not been in the area we would be dead by now."

"Maybe that's why the witch did this." Sam suggested.

"I believe so." Castiel said nodding. "Humans don't often pick up strays and just leave them behind. We barely had any food, we often got caught in the rain or stuck in the mud…it wasn't very pleasant."

"I wouldn't think it would be…so living like a cat was kind of like being homeless? Oh…though you practically were…sorry." Sam said nervously.

"It wasn't ideal but I had my brothers and that was all that mattered. We would play games, have fun, and just stay as close as possible since we were practically the only thing we had left. Gabriel would teach me jokes, which I still do not understand, as well as allow me to assist him in pulling pranks on humans. Michael would teach me about being human and the things they did since he was the eldest and he could remember most." Castiel said.

"You barely had anything but you had the most important thing." Sam said fondly. "Family."

"Yes." Castiel said. "Which is why I must find them."

"I understand." Sam said. "I don't know what I would do if Dean went missing. Anyway I'll let you eat now."

"Thank you." Castiel said smiling. He started to dig into his sandwiches as if they were going to disappear instantly. Sam chuckled and turned on the television that had been unplugged earlier. When the sounds from the news made their way to Castiel's ears the young male freaked out almost dropping his sandwiches on the floor.

"What is that?!" He demanded pointing to the television in alarm.

"Calm down Cas, it's just T.V." Sam said.

"Why are there people in there?" Castiel asked. "Are they okay?"

"Yep." Sam said and changed the channel. Castiel freaked out again.

"What did you do? Where did they go?" He asked staring wide eyed at the television, his sandwich completely forgotten.

"Relax, they're okay." Sam said as he continued flipping channels.

"Stop on one please." Castiel seemed to beg and so Sam did.

_"Welcome back to Casa Erotica." _The television said with a sultry voice. Sam looked to Castiel nervously who just glared at him. His blue eyes were narrowed in a way that obviously said 'if you change the channel I'll kill you'.

"Cas, I don't think we should stay on this channel." Sam said urgently.

"When you keep changing it, it gives me a headache." Castiel said stubbornly. Sam looked at him nervously but saw his blue eyes fixated on the television. More specifically a man dressed up like a delivery man and a woman in lingerie who were heatedly making out.

"What are they…?" Castiel trailed off as he stared at the screen confused. "Is that the type of kiss that Dean meant the other day?" Sam couldn't help but snort and laugh at this.

"Yeah Cas." He said sarcastically forgetting that Castiel would take it seriously.

"Oh." He said then yelped when he looked back to the television and saw the two on the television had lost their clothes. "What is this?" He demanded pointing at the television as his cheeks slowly turned bright red. His eyes dared to look back but he just slapped his hands over his eyes.

"You told me not to change the channel, I asked if you were sure." Sam snickered grabbing the remote and turning off the television. "You're completely innocent aren't you?"

"Shut up." Castiel muttered peeking out from between his fingers. Sam just laughed harder at the poor cat eared man.

* * *

Dean came home at 5 PM. When he entered the house Castiel stood up off the couch and walked over to him.

"Hey Cas." Dean greeted with a smile.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said walking around him as Dean walked towards Sam. Sam watched on thinking Castiel looked like a pet welcoming their master home. Castiel didn't get up much when Dean wasn't there nor did he follow Sam around like he was currently doing to Dean.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said grinning. "How was your day with Cas?"

"It was good." Sam laughed remembering when Castiel demanded he stopped flicking channels. The poor man's reaction was so innocent it was hilarious to him.

"Did you have fun with Sammy Cas?" Dean asked turning around to Castiel who was standing behind him. Castiel, instead of answering, leaned towards Dean and covered his lips with his own. Dean's eyes widened along with Sam's. Sam was confused as to why Castiel was doing what he was but then he remembered.

_'Oh right…he doesn't get sarcasm.' _He thought. Dean was standing completely still like the first time Castiel had kissed him. He, for once, had no idea what to do, especially when Castiel flicked open his lips and pushed his tongue inside his mouth. He probably would have known what to do if Castiel had given him fair warning however he was clueless as of what to do. All he could think was:

_'Where the bloody hell did he learn this?!' _Castiel's hands moved to his face, his fingers stoked his cheekbones gently while his tongue explored his mouth. He had known Castiel for at least three days now, the guy was completely awkward with human concepts (which kind of explained the kissing) and here he was giving Dean kisses he'd only usually gotten from his one night lovers. It was over almost as soon as it started but it felt like an eternity had passed when Castiel finally pulled back.

"Is that the type of kiss you meant the other day?" Castiel asked innocently. Dean blinked and hoped to God that he wasn't blushing even though he felt his cheeks heating up. He just stared at Castiel in shock unable to come up with anything to say to him, aside from congratulate him on the kiss because deep down he knew it felt good. So he stood there with eyes wide, his cheeks pink and his mouth open like a gaping fish. Sam roared with laughter, he laughed so hard he fell off the couch and started rolling around. This snapped Dean out of his daze.

"Shut up Sammy!" he yelled glaring at his younger brother on the floor. He looked back to Castiel and saw his trade mark _adorable _head tilt in action.

"Was it not to your liking? Do I need to do it again?" Castiel asked. Sam laughed even harder at this and Dean resisted the urge to jump over the couch and wrestle his brother into shutting up.

"No, no Cas you don't need to do it again that was really good." Dean said before thinking about what he was saying. He quickly covered it up by saying something else. "Where the hell did you learn that?" He asked quickly.

"Something called…Casa Erotica." Castiel said.

"You were watching porn?" Dean asked frowning. "Sam, you let him watch porn?" He said switching his gaze to his brother who had climbed to his feet still laughing.

"He told me not to change the channel." Sam chuckled while Dean turned his gaze back to Castiel who was now blushing.

"I…did not know what it was…" Castiel mumbled nervously, his tail wrapped around his left leg and his ears drooped down into his dark hair while he stared up at Dean with his innocent bright blue eyes. Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

_'He's too damn cute.' _He thought. _'Ugh no! This is a dude! He's not cute!'_

"It's okay Cas." He said. Castiel smiled up at him and Dean looked away awkwardly.

_'Okay, he is a little cute.' _He thought.


	6. Chapter Six - There's Another One?

Chapter Six –There's Another One?

* * *

_Another chapter up, though this one is kind of short in my opinion, I've been more into writing 'You Stole My Heart' than this . Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better ;3;_

_I do not own the Supernatural characters_

* * *

Dean woke up in the morning staring at Castiel's messy dark hair. Waking up in the middle of Castiel and Sam seemed to becoming a thing. A thing that he really shouldn't be getting used to. Dean wouldn't admit it aloud but it was nice having someone else to wake up with, even if Castiel was an estranged, socially awkward, childlike cat man. Castiel shifted closer to Dean and mewled slightly before he continued to sleep. Dean found himself smiling at this. It was strange how happy he felt considering this was probably the freakiest thing to ever happen to him. Perhaps it was just because Castiel was so damn adorable.

_'No, not adorable.' _Dean thought to himself resisting the urge to smack himself in the head only because it might wake up Castiel. _'Cas is a dude, he may have cat ears and a tail that are cute but he's still a dude.' _Castiel rolled over in his sleep again, this time to lie on his back. Dean pushed back a few strands of Castiel's hair out of his face before he could even think to stop himself. Castiel leaned into his hand as he had done when Dean washed his hair and mumbled in his sleep. Dean rolled onto his side and started to idly play with Castiel's hair.

_'I wonder what he'll do when he's free.' _He thought. Castiel rolled over in his sleep once more but this time he was rolling over towards the edge of the bed. Dean quickly grabbed him in hopes of saving him from the fall but instead fell down with him. As soon as Castiel's head hit the floor the young male woke up. Dean rubbed his own head, after having knocked heads with Castiel, with a groan and looked to Castiel. Castiel just tilted his head to the side slightly and yawned.

"Good morning Dean." He said tiredly. Morning. Morning. _Morning._ Dean jumped up quickly.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. He had been too entranced with the thought of Castiel he forgot to even check the time to see if he would be late for work. Dean stumbled out of his room and let out somewhat of a girly shriek as something flew at his face. Sam woke up with a start almost jumping three feet into the air however with the sheets around his legs he jumped and fell off the side of the bed hitting his head on the floor.

"Ow, Dean!" Sam yelled both tiredly and angrily. Dean groaned and the thing that had landed on his face dropped onto the floor. Looking down he saw it was a light coloured tabby cat with caramel coloured eyes. The cat hissed at him wildly its fur bristling in anger.

"Where did this cat come from?" Dean asked stepping around the cat. Castiel crawled over to the doorway and his blue eyes widened at the sight of the cat.

"Gabriel!" He exclaimed swooping the cat up in his arms grinning. The cat immediately stilled and meowed pawing at Castiel's chest.

"Gabriel?" Sam yawned as Dean started to get ready to leave for work. "Your brother?"

"Yes." Castiel said grinning widely. The cat started to meow and Castiel nodded after a few meows.

"Can you understand him?" Sam asked finally standing up from where he was.

"Yes, it is surprising." Castiel said smiling.

"What did he say?" Sam asked scratching his belly while he looked for his phone.

"He thought that Dean had kidnapped me and was working with the witch." Castiel answered. "Which is not true Gabriel, Dean and Sam Winchester want to help us." The cat Gabriel meowed and rolled his eyes. "Not all humans are like that." Gabriel meowed again and fixed him with an 'are you serious' look. "Well I suppose you are right…"

"Dude am I even awake?" Sam wondered rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Sammy, pass me my phone would you?" Dean asked standing in the doorway. Sam reached across the bed and grabbed Dean's phone before tossing it to him. Dean grinned as he caught it.

"Thanks Sammy." He said.

"They're brothers." Castiel said to Gabriel. Dean and Sam looked down to Castiel before back up at each other.

"Dude, our lives are weird." Sam said smiling. Dean laughed and nodded in agreement.

X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX

After Dean had rushed off to work just before the clock hit 9:35 am Castiel sat on the couch with Gabriel talking. Sam was in the kitchen making breakfast and all he heard was Castiel talking and a series of meows.

"What does Gabriel want to eat?" Sam called as he started serving bacon and scrambled eggs on different plates. He heard a set of meows before Castiel chuckled.

"He says bacon and eggs smell like heaven. Even though he would prefer sweets." Castiel replied. Sam laughed and walked out of Dean's kitchen holding two plates. Castiel reached out for a plate but Sam held it out of reach.

"Wash your hands." He said. Castiel frowned and pouted before going to do as asked. Sam set the two plates down on the coffee table before sitting down and starting to eat his bacon and eggs.

"Meow." Gabriel mewed sniffing the air lightly. Sam turned to the tabby cat and held out a piece of bacon for him. Gabriel took it between his teeth quickly and started munching on it happily. Castiel returned and started to eat his breakfast at a moderate pace compared to the other days where he had just shovelled it into his mouth. The three ate in silence with Gabriel stealing food from Castiel's plate and occasionally stealing food from Sam's plate.

"So…" Sam said trying to figure out what to say to the half man half cat and the tabby cat.

"When will Dean be back?" Castiel asked. Yup. Castiel definitely liked Dean better than Sam.

"Around five." Sam answered. "He's working."

"Oh." Castiel said. Awkward silence filled the air, neither of them knowing what to say. "Um…this is my brother Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Sam Winchester." Sam looked down at Gabriel who trotted over to him from Castiel's lap. Sam reached down towards him and patted his head gently.

"Hello Gabriel." He greeted with a smile. He felt Gabriel purring under his hand as he patted his head. When he lifted his hand away Gabriel looked up at him with large eyes before crawling into his lap and lying there contently. Another awkward silence filled the air and Sam grabbed the remote but Castiel snatched it off him.

"No." He said. "No television, it is confusing and it makes my head hurt." Sam heard a sort of snickering sound from the cat in his lap. "Shut up Gabriel." Sam chuckled guessing Castiel had received a teasing remark from his elder brother.

"Well then, I guess I'll go on my laptop." Sam said. "Could you please get off my lap Gabriel?" Gabriel shook his head and made himself even more comfortable. Sam sighed and Castiel just shrugged.

X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX

There was about twenty minutes left until Dean was finished working for the day. He had helped Bobby fix up his last customer's car and was currently washing his hands in the bathroom of the auto-shop.

_'I wonder if I should buy dinner on the way back…' _He mused remembering his brother and the two cursed cats back at his home. He recalled how happy Castiel had been to see his brother alive and well even though he was still a cat. There was no doubt that the cat eared Castiel was indeed adorable, Dean had tried to spend most of the day convincing himself otherwise but he couldn't deny it any further. He could deny it aloud all he liked but he wouldn't deny it in his head. Castiel was quite a beautiful man in general, even though he did need a haircut. His looks alone could probably get him a girlfriend or boyfriend, however his lack of knowledge on humans would probably weird most people out.

_'I wonder what Cas's sexuality is?' _Dean thought as he dried his hands. _'Even though he is a little odd he's still cute. If no one else takes him I will…wait what?' _Dean shook his head quickly and left the bathroom. He was instantly aware of the loud hissing and meowing coming from inside the office space where payments were made for their services.

"What the…" Dean mumbled walking into the office. He was greeted with the sight of a red haired woman struggling with a blonde short haired cat scratching at her arms. The woman was carrying various bags on her arms that were weighing her down and there was a pet carrier resting on the floor by her right foot. She was obviously having immense trouble with the cat so Dean decided to offer some help.

"Here let me help." He said walking forward and holding out his arms.

"Oh, thank you." The woman said handing him the cat. The cat started to hiss at him but stilled just long enough for the red haired woman to put a blue collar around its neck. She placed her bags down and opened the pet carrier allowing Dean to pop the cat inside and close the door before it could escape.

"Thanks for that…?" The woman trailed off raising her eyebrows with a smile waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"Dean, Dean Winchester. No problem Miss…?" Dean filled in with a smile.

"Lilly." She replied. "Nice to meet you Dean."

"That's one feral cat." Dean commented.

"Yeah, he absolutely hates me. But he likes my sister, it's her and her daughter's cat I'm just watching it for her." Lilly said with a sigh. "I like animals but this cat…" She shook her head and Dean chuckled.

"I guess some people just get stuck with bad cats." Dean joked playfully. Lilly laughed and started adjusting the bags on her arms. "Here I'll help with that too." Dean said smiling charmingly. He was trying to flirt with her, though it was more he was trying to make himself flirt with her. When he had seen the cat he only thought of Castiel and his adorable cat ears and tail.

"Thank you." Lilly said smiling her green eyes shining at him. He picked up the bags and followed Lilly out to her car. After helping her put her bags into the boot of her car and settling her cat in the front seat of the car in its pet carrier Dean said a quick goodbye to her.

_'Nope, no good.' _He thought trying to think of calling the woman after finding that she had slipped her number into the pocket of his jacket. As he drove he was picturing her slim body and large chest but his thoughts kept returning to Castiel back in his place. Dean wasn't gay, he was strictly straight. Though there had been a few _experiments _he had during his teenage years he was strictly straight now. So far he should have been screaming 'gay, no way' at his thoughts on Castiel but he wasn't screaming anything like that in his head. In fact, his brain was telling him 'if I had to make an exception to being straight I'd screw Cas' which sort of made him freak out, only because he wasn't freaking out about the statement.

_'I've gotta stop thinking about this, I mean Cas is like a baby. He doesn't know how to wash himself properly, he eats messily and can't understand sarcasm…but he is damn adorable…stop! No. He probably doesn't even have a clue about his sexuality.'_ Dean pulled into his driveway and jumped out of the Impala. Unlocking the door he forgot about the other cat that was Castiel's brother and was immediately shocked when the cat launched itself at him for the second time that day and he let out another _totally manly _scream.

"Gabriel!" Castiel exclaimed running forward and taking his brother off Dean. Gabriel started to meow and hiss in anger as Dean closed the door behind him after stepping inside.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked.

"He…" Castiel's sentence was cut off as he suddenly disappeared. Dean jumped back in shock as Gabriel dropped to the floor beside the pile of clothes that Castiel had been wearing. Sam rushed over and stared at the pile as it started to wriggle. Dean crouched down and a black cat popped out from under the pile and looked up at him with large blue eyes.

"Shit…" Dean cursed. "He's turned back into a cat."


	7. Chapter Seven - What Do We Do Now?

**Chapter Seven – What Do We Do Now?**

* * *

_AN: Oh my gosh I don't even...I dunno...with this chapter I dunno. Mainly from Castiel's point of veiw...sort of. The next chapter will probably be the same. I'm so tired right now..._

_I do not own the Supernatural characters. I will only take claim to my witch._

* * *

Castiel looked up at Dean from his position on the floor with wide blue eyes. It was silent, even Gabriel wasn't making some sort of fuss despite his usual talkative nature.

"Well…" Sam said clearing his throat to break the awkward silence. "I think I believe this now." Dean turned to him frowning in confusion.

"You didn't believe it before?" He asked. Sam shrugged.

"I thought this was some sort of acid trip." He replied. "But more importantly how are we going to talk about all this with these two, they can't exactly speak."

"Yeah but they can nod." Dean supplied. "You guys still understand us right?" Gabriel and Castiel nodded their heads in affirmation.

"So…we just keep researching?" Sam asked. Dean and Sam speaking faded into background noise as Gabriel turned to his brother and spoke to him.

_"Castiel." _He meowed.

_"Yes Gabriel?" _Castiel replied sitting back properly tucking is tail around his legs.

_"What was it like to be human again?" _Castiel pondered on the question for a while. He had not remembered being human the first time so technically he counted being human before as the first time.

_"Odd…it was…odd." _Castiel answered. _"There are so many rules, so many social norms and moving limbs is different."_

_"Did you enjoy it?" _Gabriel asked eagerly much as he had when they were younger.

_"I did, it was nice to have a voice." _Castiel replied with a smile of sorts.

_'It was nice to be around Dean.' _He thought but decided not to say it aloud as not to add fuel to Gabriel's teasing fire.

_"Would have been nice to be able to touch someone." _Gabriel said nudging him with a paw.

_"What?" _Castiel asked tilting his head to the side.

_"You know what I'm talking about." _Gabriel snickered. _"You and Dean-o."_

_"What about Dean and I?" _Castiel asked frowning. Gabriel smacked him with his paw.

_"Don't play ignorant baby bro." _He said jokingly. Castiel glared at him and smacked him back with his paw.

_"I'm not playing ignorant. I don't understand what you mean." _Castiel replied. Gabriel smacked him once again with his paw and in turn Castiel smacked him back hissing.

_"Stop hitting me." _He growled.

_"Answer my questions then." _Gabriel remarked with a huff. The two suddenly found their feet dangling in the air as they were lifted off the ground. Castiel looked around bewildered but settled down when he realised Dean had picked him up and Sam had picked up Gabriel. Dean readjusted Castiel in his arms and slowly began to pet the cat as he spoke to Sam. Castiel rubbed his head into Dean's hand and started to purr unable to help himself.

_"Enjoying that hand there Cassy?" _Gabriel snickered from Sam's arms but Castiel wasn't bothered by the comment as Gabriel himself was refraining from purring under Sam's hand stroking his head gently.

_"It seems that you can't say a thing about my reactions considering your own." _Castiel retorted tilting his head slightly as Dean gently scratched under his jaw. Gabriel glared at him but started purring and rubbing his head against Sam's hand.

"They're so affectionate as cats." Dean commented.

"Dude, Cas was kind of affectionate towards you in general." Sam replied. Dean frowned but shrugged and continued stroking Castiel's soft black fur.

"I'll go grab something for dinner?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah, okay. I'll keep going over some info I found last night. There's a whole bunch of shit on witches…it's hard to tell what's right or wrong." Sam replied.

"You're doing good work Sammy." Dean said patting his brother on the back affectionately before placing Castiel gently on the floor. Castiel made a whining sort of meowing noise and Dean bent down to pat his head gently a few times.

"I'll be back soon, burgers or pizza?" Dean asked his brother.

"Burgers, grab something that Cas and Gabe can eat too." Sam answered as Dean grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Yup." Dean answered nodding his head before leaving. Castiel watched him leave and lay on the floor staring at the door.

_"Gonna wait for him to come back and pet you some more?" _Gabriel teased and imitated the sound Castiel made earlier when Sam put him down to start on more research.

_"Shut up." _Castiel replied.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX **

The time sped by fast with Sam and Dean joking as they ate their dinner and discussed the problem at hand. Soon enough the clock struck eleven and Dean decided to turn into bed first. Castiel trotted after him automatically before thinking about it. It proved to be a bit of a mistake when he walked in on Dean changing and hid under the bed until Dean had finished. He crawled out from under the bed and jumped up onto the bed beside Dean.

_"Dean…" _He mumbled mainly to himself.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked rolling around to face him. He reached out and gently scratched behind his ear. Castiel purred at the feeling and sighed somewhat. He was missing being human already.

"If this is about your body don't worry." Dean mumbled softly. "We'll fix this…I promise."

_"Thank you Dean." _Castiel purred nuzzling his head against Dean's hand. Castiel scooted closer to the green eyed human and sighed once more as Dean yawned leaving his arm draped over his back.

_'I wish I were human…this would feel so much better…' _Castiel thought.

The nest morning Castiel awoke to found himself in the backseat of the impala mixed in between some of Dean's belongings. He wriggled free of the straps of a green duffel bag and started meowing when he realised all the doors were closed.

_"Dean! Dean!" _He called. He didn't like being stuck in the vehicle, he was trapped in there and that only served to remind him of the witch who had trapped them for a while.

_"Dean!"_

"Whoa!" Dean said from outside the car. Castiel put his paws up on the glass of the window and meowed.

_"Dean let me out!" _

"Calm down, calm down." Dean coaxed gently, the sound of his voice calming Castiel down even though it was muffled by the glass. Dean opened the door and Castiel shot out of it rubbing his head against Dean's shins as he hit the ground. He purred and meowed happily and continued to rub against Dean's shin.

"Jeez…you're so affectionate dude." Dean said shakily. Castiel looked up at him innocently with wide eyes and slight smile on his furry face.

_"Thank you Dean." _He meowed in gratitude. Dean scratched the back of his neck and sighed before shutting his car door and crouching down to run a hand over Castiel's head.

"I'm gonna get back to work alright? You just…I dunno, lounge around until five rolls by I guess." Dean instructed.

_"Okay Dean." _Castiel meowed nodding his head.

"Good." Dean said giving Castiel one last pat before walking off. Castiel stared after him longingly for a while before he decided to explore the car wrecked yard that was Singer Auto. He climbed up on one of the busted up vans and maneuvered through the wreckage of the banged up van to another car. It was positioned just right in the sun giving Castiel an optimum spot to take a nap. He was going to bookmark the spot in his brain to remember but as he stood in the warm rays of the sun he found himself lying down and dozing off to sleep.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX **

As a cat Castiel slept like the dead. Birds, people yelling and even the loud sounds of engines or tools slinking together could rouse him from his peaceful rest. However Dean's voice calling for him woke him up perfectly fine without complain.

"Cas!" Dean called loudly. "Hey Cas! Do you want lunch or not?"

_"Dean." _Castiel meowed jumping down beside the male when he neared the car Castiel had been laying on.

_"Hello Dean." _He meowed smiling at the warmth he still felt despite the sky having turned cloudy since his nap. Dean reached down to pat him on the head before sitting down on the gravel with him. Castiel tilted his head to the side until he saw that Dean had a burger and a can of tuna.

_"Is it lunch time?" _Castiel said mainly to himself. Dean nibbled on his burger while he set up Castiel's lunch for him, opening the can of tuna and just leaving it beside his knee for Castiel to eat out of.

"Sorry I couldn't get something else for ya." Dean apologised. Castiel just smiled up at him.

_"That's alright Dean." _He meowed bumping Dean's knee with his head affectionately. Dean chuckled and started to take larger bites of his burger. The wind had started to get cold, Castiel could only tell by the goose bumps littering Dean's exposed arms. Castiel was thankful for his fur but then again he silently wished to feel the cold breeze draft over his skin and feel the texture of the bumps that rose because of it. It was nice to be a cat but being human was the best thing he had ever experienced. He could touch things with his fingers, he could pick up things with his newly acquired thumbs, he could pick up food with his hands and eat it and the best thing was he had a voice. Sitting here with Dean as Dean shivered in the cold he just wanted to be human even more. Being human had been…being human with Dean had been enjoyable. He would give anything to experience it again, even for just a short amount of time. But for now, he could just enjoy his time with Dean. There was something about Dean that just made life seem better even as a cat. Castiel looked up at Dean and realised he was humming a tune. He cocked his head to the side and meowed as if to ask what tune it was.

"It's Hey Jude." Dean supplied as if understanding the unspoken question. "My mom used to sing it to me."

_"Oh." _Castiel meowed nodding. Dean started humming again and once Castiel finished his tuna he sat down with his head touching Dean's knee and just listened to him hum. It was a beautiful sound to Castiel's ears and he was sad when Dean had to return to work but the memory of his voice humming 'Hey Jude' still remained. Castiel had never heard the song, but just simply listening to Dean hum it made him want to listen to it. What was it about this human that made Castiel feel so different towards humans as he did in the past? Castiel was confused…but oddly enough he liked this confusion.

Hours continue to pass and soon the time reaches near five. Castiel was prowling closer to the streets this time being mindful of the traffic nearby. He remembered Michael reprimanding him about roads as a child…er kitten?

_Cars are dangerous and they can kill you stay clear of the road_

_Stick close to me when we cross the road, as a human you would have to hold my hand but since we are not just stay close to me_

_It is very unlikely a car will stop for a cat so be careful_

His steady voice flowed through his head making Castiel feel a throb of pain in his chest at this. Michael and Balthazar were missing still, he should be searching for them not lazing around in the sun and listening to Dean hum, no matter how captivating it was.

_"Michael…" _Castiel meowed wistfully. _"I pray that you are safe."_

"Move it furball." A female voice hissed from overhead. Castiel looked up and darted away before a heeled shoe stomped down on his furry body. He caught a glimpse of vibrant green eyes and shuddered.

_'The witch.' _He thought stepping back slowly. Luckily she didn't seem to recognise him and continued on her way.

_'She changed the way she looked…' _Castiel realised as she watched her bob cut black hair bouncing as she stepped. _'But those eyes…' _

_"Castiel!" _A gruff voice barked out at him. Castiel turned his head sharply his fur bristling up as he searched for the owner of the voice. Turning the only thing he saw was a large Rottweiler dog staggering towards him looking absolutely exhausted.

_"Castiel…"_ He barked again much weakly this time.

_"Jimmy?" _Castiel asked unsure if he was speaking to the right dog.

_"It's me Castiel…" _He said wearily.

_"Are you alright? What happened to you?" _Castiel asked jogging over to the tired large dog.

_"I haven't got much time, I need to tell you…the witches they…" _Jimmy trailed off.

_"What? What happened?" _Castiel demanded. _"Is my brother okay? Is my cousin okay?!" _

_"I don't know, I'm sorry but the witches…I don't know what they did or if they are alive." _Jimmy answered wobbling on his four legs.

_"I don't believe that, Gabriel returned and I thought he to be dead." _Castiel huffed.

_"Gabriel is okay? Really?" _Jimmy asked sounding extremely relieved. He shook his head quickly. _"I'm glad I really am but Castiel there is something you need to know. The witches…there's t-" _Suddenly out of nowhere a bus slammed into the exhausted dog causing blood to spray everywhere and completely covering Castiel head to toe in it. He stood ridged on the tips of his paws his fur bristled to no end and his azure eyes open wide.

_"J-Jimmy…." _He stammered, his meow coming out weak and wavered. He stayed that way for God knows how long. His eyes continued to flicker over the bloody mess before him.

"Cas!" Dean called to him causing him to tear his eyes away from the blood staining the concrete before him.

_"Dean…" _He meowed weakly. He caught eyes with the green eyed woman before and she smirked solely at him. He expression sent shivers down his spine and caused his eyes to widen further if possible. The woman turned and disappeared as Dean swooped him up into his arms.

"Hey Cas? Cas are you alright?" Dean asked concerned. Castiel didn't respond to Dean because he simply could not. Jimmy had gotten hit by a bus. Jimmy was a bloody mess on the asphalt and concrete. The witch had made the bus come out of nowhere and hit Jimmy like she was swatting away a fly. Castiel dug his claws into Dean's arm as he started to shake violently with fear. What if she did this to them all? What if she did this to Dean or Sam for helping them?

"Whoa, whoa ow hey…" Dean said trying to calm him down. Castiel blocked out all noise as fear just continued to pump through his veins.

_'What if Dean was hit by a bus? What if Sam was hit by a bus? What if Michael and Balthazar were dead?' _He thought.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX**

Dean brought Castiel home still shaking in his arms and covered in blood. Ignoring the looks from Sam and Gabriel he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door turning on the water of the shower. Castiel didn't even register what was happening until the warm water splashed over his body. He let out a yowl and a hiss in protest confusion until Dean's voice made him realise he wasn't at Singer Auto he was at Dean's place.

"Calm down Cas." Dean said scratching his head. "I guess you were pretty shaken."

_"Where am I? Why is it wet?" _Castiel meowed looking around frowning. He saw the familiar frosted glass of the shower cubicle doors and the cheap metal rack which held Dean's shampoo, conditioner, body wash and soap. He realised he was in the shower and relaxed for a moment. But then he truly realised he was in the shower…**with Dean**. Castiel looked up at Dean with wide eyes only to be met with a dazzling smile and kind green eyes.

_'Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming.' _Castiel thought to himself. Dean held him close and ran his fingers gently down his furry body and it wasn't until he saw that pink water dripping down the drain did he notice that Dean was washing Jimmy's blood off him. The thought of Jimmy, the bus and the blood staining the asphalt made him shiver and his heart beat faster. Though his heart beating even faster could also be blamed on catching a quick glimpse of Dean's lower area.

"Hey, hey now." Dean coaxed soothingly as he gently stroked his fur drawing Castiel's attention to his face once more. "I wish we could talk…It'd be easier to help you out. But just know I'm here for you man." Castiel nodded and pressed his paws to Dean's chest.

_'I wonder what this feels like on palms…what would his skin feel like on my fingertips?' _Castiel wondered longingly.

"I'm sure everything will work out Castiel." Dean said. "You'll be human again in no time." Castiel's stomach did a flip flop and he was certain that there was some sort of hope in Dean's words, hope that he would be human soon again.

_'Why?' _He wondered. But then he found he liked leaving the question unanswered for the time being. Dean leaned down and placed a small kiss on his furry forehead and rubbed his head affectionately.

"Soon it will be over." He said.

_'I hope so.' _Castiel said. _'I truly hope so for you Dean.' _


	8. Chapter Eight - Ding Dong

**Chapter Eight – Ding Dong**

* * *

_AN: With this chapter...I don't even know. I'm sick at the moment so any mistakes are unintentional. There are going to slight hints of Sabriel. There's still quite a few chapters to go~ _

_I do not own the Supernatural characters, I own the witch though~_

* * *

After his shower with Dean Castiel quickly scurried into the lounge room almost knocking into Gabriel in his blind rush.

_"Gabriel!" _He meowed in alarm.

_"Hey Cassy, enjoy your shower with your boyfriend?" _Gabriel teased smirking as he poked Castiel's side with his paw.

_"That's not important right now! I saw the witch! She killed Jimmy!" _He meowed frantically. Gabriel's eyes widened before his face lost all shock and humour melding into a serious look Castiel hardly ever saw him use.

_"Is that why you were covered in blood? Where was she? What does she look like?" _Gabriel asked sternly.

_"She made a bus come out of nowhere and slam into Jimmy." _Castiel explained. _"I was talking to him and he was trying to warn me about something but he got hit by the bus." _

_"She probably knows we're here now. What did she look like?" _Gabriel asked.

_"She had pale skin, short black hair and her eyes were still that weird glowing green." _Castiel answered. _"They're a wicked colour, I prefer the green of Dean's eyes."_

_"Focus Cassy." _Gabriel said smacking him with his paw. _"So the witch is here."_

_"Yes." _Castiel answered with a nod.

_"She saw you and killed Jimmy?" _Gabriel asked next

_"Yes." _Castiel answered nodding his head again.

_"Did she see Dean pick you up?" _Gabriel asked. _"Did Dean call you by name?"_

_"She saw Dean pick me up but Dean was calling me Cas." _Castiel answered. Gabriel started to pace around the room.

_"We should go and find out where she is." _Gabriel said. _"Tomorrow I'll go around and search, you can go with Dean again and see if she goes there."_

_"Should we be doing this? What if we get caught?" _Castiel asked.

_"What other choice do we have? We need to save Michael and Balthazar." _Gabriel hissed.

_"I understand…" _Castiel said hesitantly. _"We should get Sam and Dean to help."_

_"How? They can barely understand us." _Gabriel snapped.

_"I…alright." _Castiel said. _"We'll do as you said." _

_"I'm sorry brother…I'm just…this witch killed Jimmy without a second thought and he was just helping us…who knows what she will do to Michael or Balthazar." _Gabriel said sadly.

_"I understand Gabriel…I just…" _Castiel trailed off.

_"You like spending time with Dean but you want to save Michael and Balthy." _Gabriel said smiling a little. _"I understand." _He bumped his head against Castiel's and nuzzled his younger brother's head. Castiel returned the gesture and purred.

_"Tomorrow we'll head out." _Gabriel said. _"We will find them."_

_"And we will punish the witch for what she did." _Castiel finished.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX**

True to his words the next day Gabriel left Dean's place in the morning to go prowling around the town. Castiel stayed home with Sam while Dean went to work again since Castiel didn't wake up in enough time to tag along with him. Castiel liked Sam, he really did, but staying with him was boring. Castiel found himself taking another name beside the younger Winchester on the couch. He was rudely shaken awake by Sam around four in the afternoon.

_"What?!" _He hissed angrily at being woken up in such a rough way.

"Where's Gabriel?" Sam asked. "He's been gone for hours."

_"He should be fine…but…what if he ran into the witch?" _Castiel mumbled. Castiel jumped off the couch and trotted towards the door.

_'I could probably catch his scent.' _He thought.

_"Follow me!" _Castiel meowed scratching at the door. Sam opened the door and made sure he locked it as he left. Castiel sniffed the air and immediately picked up Gabriel's scent. He started to make his way around down the street with Sam following and looking out for Gabriel. They walked for a while before Castiel started to get worried. His stomach twisted at the thought that something could have happened to his older brother. Sam must have noticed because he spoke up.

"Hey it's alright Cas." He said reaching down to pat his head a little bit. "We'll find him." What was it about these Winchesters that just made Castiel believe them? He never used to believe that everything would be okay, that they would have human bodies and that they would be able to start lives as humans again. Castiel continued to trail after Gabriel's scent and eventually the pair of them ended up at an abandoned three story house.

_"Cassy!" _Gabriel called trotting over to them. _"The witch is in there."_

_"Really?" _Castiel asked. _"What should we do?"_

_"Kill her." _Gabriel replied. _"We can use gigantor as a distraction."_

_"What if she kills him? What if this doesn't work?" _Castiel asked.

_"Hey, we've only got one chance." _Gabriel hissed. _"We can't afford to waste it!"_

_"So you'll let Dean and Sam get killed?!" _Castiel hissed.

_"They've lived their lives as humans!" _Gabriel yelled. Gabriel was obviously desperate, Castiel picked that up instantly, but he didn't think Gabriel would be like this.

_"Gabriel we can't." _He said simply. _"We can't do this."_

_"Can't or won't?" _Gabriel growled.

_"I won't. I don't want to let Dean-"_

_"This is only because you're in love with Dean!" _Gabriel hissed. _"Our family could die! I am willing to take any risks to get them back! Would you honestly pick them over us?" _Castiel spluttered before he could think of a reply. Gabriel tackled him to the floor hissing.

_"Would you?!" _Gabriel demanded swiping at his face.

_"I wouldn't!" _Castiel hissed as they tumbled around. _"But I wouldn't sacrifice Sam and Dean, they're my friends!" _

"Hey knock it off!" Dean's voice sounded from above them. Castiel found himself held high in the air by Dean.

"You two need to stop fighting. I don't know what's going on because I obviously don't speak cat but this is ridiculous. You're brothers and you sh-" Dean was interrupted by a loud crack. The four of them all turned to look at the abandoned house.

_"The witch is in there." _He said frantically. Sam and Dean just looked at him confused. Gabriel looked around and found a patch of dirt.

_"How do you spell witch?" _He asked Castiel.

_"I have no idea. Um…W?" _Castiel replied. Gabriel carved a 'W' into the soil.

_"Next letter?" _Gabriel asked. _"I think it's an 'I' what do you say?" _

_"Yeah, yeah probably an I." _Castiel replied moving next to Gabriel and carving in an 'I'.

"What are they doing?" Sam asked trying to see what the pair was doing in the soil but they had blocked it from view.

"Beats me." Dean replied.

_"I know there's an 'H' in it." _Gabriel muttered.

_"And a 'C' I think…or is it a 'T'?" _Castiel asked.

_"If it was a T it would make it 'with' not 'witch'." _Gabriel replied and just carved in a 'C' then an 'H'. _"Let's go with that." _ Castiel nodded and they jumped back so the Winchesters could see.

"Wich?" Sam said. "The witch?" Gabriel and Castiel frantically nodded and pointed towards the three story house.

"In there?" Dean asked. The cats nodded again and Dean looked to Sam.

"Should we go in there?" Sam asked.

"She could fly away or whatever." Dean replied.

"We don't know how to kill her." Sam said.

"We'll only have this chance once." Dean countered. The two of them looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do you have your gun?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

"No, I left it at him." He answered and sighed. "Let's just go in and wing it."

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked frowning at his older brother. "That's suicidal."

"You go through the back I'll go through the front." Dean said. "Look, we don't know how powerful this witch is, we can always just…pretend we're tourists."

"Tourists? Really?" Sam asked giving Dean one of his trademark bitchfaces.

"C'mon." Dean said moving towards the front of the house. Sam frowned and crouched down.

"You guys attempt to act as a distraction too." He said. "But be careful." They nodded and Sam walked towards the back of the house.

_"This is the stupidest plan ever." _Gabriel noted.

_"Well you wanted to go in." _Castiel remarked.

_"Let's just…let's try not to die today." _Gabriel said. Castiel nodded and the two of them snuck over to the house keeping hidden in the overgrown grass and bushes. Castiel climbed up one side of the house while Gabriel climbed up the other. All the while this was happening Castiel's heart was hammering in his chest. His head was filled with thoughts like:

_What if she already killed Balthazar and Michael?_

_What if she knows we're coming?_

_What if this isn't where the witch is?_

_What if something happens to Gabriel?_

_What if something happens to Sam or Dean?_

_What if she killed Dean?_

Castiel's thoughts were broken by the sound of shattering glass. He almost fell off the windowsill he was sitting on when a figure fell from the third floor and hit the ground behind the house. Castiel looked down alarmed but saw that it was the witch lying in a pool of her own blood. Her neck was snapped around harshly to the left, her short black hair matted with blood from her fall and her vibrant green eyes were slowly dimming. He quickly climbed up to the third story window that had broken and climbed in. Dean was standing there with wide eyes while Sam groaned over by a cupboard which had broken around him. Gabriel jumped in the other window and looked around shocked.

"What happened?" Castiel asked.

"She knocked Sammy around and…and I just pushed her and she fell out the window." Dean said staring down at the corpse in shock.

"Oh…" Gabriel said.

"Wait…you two are talking!" Sam exclaimed standing up properly. Dean looked at Castiel but covered his eyes as a bright blue and gold light filled the room. When Dean opened his eyes again Castiel and Gabriel were standing on two feet as humans. They were naked, but the two didn't seem to care as they were human again.

"I…"Gabriel said looking at his hands shocked. "I'm human again…"

"We're human…" Castiel said slowly.

"We're human!" Gabriel exclaimed gleefully. Gabriel and Castiel grinned and Dean and Sam couldn't help but smile at them.

"That's gre-oof!" Dean exclaimed as Castiel hugged him. Dean looked at Sam to see that Gabriel was doing the same thing to Sam. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Thank you so much Dean." Castiel mumbled happily. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and rubbed his back.

"Let's get out of here." Sam said as he pulled away from Gabriel.

"Agreed." Dean said. He took off his leather jacket and gave it to Castiel to put on while Sam took off his grey hoodie and gave it to Gabriel to cover somewhat of their dignity.

"I'll bring the Impala around and put a blanket on the backseat." Dean muttered as he walked towards the stairs. Castiel watched after him with large eyes.

"Cassy you need a haircut." Gabriel snickered pointing at Castiel's locks of messy hair.

"You do too Gabriel." Castiel snickered as Gabriel's long hair. It stopped just after his neck and Gabriel made a point of running a hand through his hair and flicking it to the side like he was on a hair commercial. Castiel laughed with Sam at his brother's antics.

"Anyway, it's nice to properly meet you." Gabriel said turning to Sam. "My name is Gabriel Novak and as you know this is my younger brother Castiel Novak."

"Nice to meet you Gabriel, I'm Sam Winchester and you've already launched yourself at my brother Dean Winchester." Sam chuckled shaking hands with Gabriel.

"Dean brought the Impala around." Castiel commented before practically flying down the stairs. Gabriel and Sam looked at each other before laughing.

"He's got it bad for Dean-o." Gabriel commented.

"Yeah, I think it's cute." Sam chuckled. They went downstairs and Dean helped them into the Impala.

"Wait wait!" Castiel called before Dean started the engine. "We have to check if Michael or Balthazar are here."

"Alright, come on." Dean said. "Sam you stay with Gabe."

"Alright." Sam said as Dean helped Castiel out of the car. Castiel looped his arm around Dean's grinning.

"Wow, you're so happy to be human aren't you?" Dean commented.

"You were right." Castiel said looking up at Dean looking absolutely ecstatic. "Thank you so much Dean. I get to be human again."

"N…No…" Dean cleared his throat and looked to the path ahead. "No problem Cas." Castiel chuckled and Dean _totally didn't blush. _They walked back in the house and started searching high and low for a sign of Balthazar or Michael. Dean was just looking for naked dudes while Castiel was looking for his brothers from his last memory of their looks. Castiel pushed open a stiff door and almost fell when it just suddenly budged open. He looked around to see a collection of cages as well as old books and talismans. In the centre of the room he found a naked man sprawled out on his stomach and from what Castiel could see he had shaggy shortish blonde hair.

_'Blonde…I think Balthazar was blonde…Balthazar?' _Castiel thought rushing over to the body. Balthazar wasn't moving at all.

"Dean!" He yelled. "Dean! Dean!"

"What is it Cas?!" Dean yelled urgently as he sped into the room.

"I found Balthazar but he's not moving." Castiel blubbered distressed. Dean dropped down beside the body and rolled his cousin onto his back before pressing his fingers to his neck and listening to his mouth.

"He's unconscious but he's alive." Dean told him. Castiel sighed with relief and Dean looked around them at the books, cages, and talismans.

"What should we do with this place? I've checked everywhere and I haven't found anyone else here." Dean informed him. Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Perhaps she was in the process of moving here and he's at the old place." Castiel mumbled.

"Oh…so what should we do with this place?" Dean asked again.

"Burn it to the ground with the witch's body." Castiel said nodding. Dean laughed until he realised Castiel was serious.

"Alright…let's get him out of here first though. Go to the car and ask Sam to help you with the trunk, get a blanket so I can cover him up." Dean instructed. Castiel nodded and ran off while Dean checked over Castiel's cousin.

_'Man…what a bitch.' _Dean thought as he looked at the cages, some of which, he noticed, had dried blood on them. _'Thankfully she's dead.' _Castiel came back a few moments later with a large grey blanket. Castiel helped him wrap up Balthazar before he picked him up and moved him towards the backseat of the Impala.

"Sammy, come help me with something. Cas, Gabe you stay here with your cousin." Dean said. Sam climbed out of the Impala and followed Dean around to the back of the house.

"Michael wasn't in there." Castiel said.

"Yeah, I think they were still moving stuff over here." Gabriel commented. "When I escaped Balthazar was never there."

"So now we have to find the other place." Castiel sighed.

"Maybe Balthazar knows, we'll ask him when he wakes up." Gabriel suggested.

"That's a good idea…I just hope that Michael's okay." Castiel mumbled.

"Hey, I'm sure he's fine Castiel, Michael would have probably escaped since he's smart." Gabriel said ruffling his younger brother's hair affectionately. Sam and Dean came back and drove off back to Dean's home leaving a burning house behind them.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX**

Once Balthazar had been clothed and settled onto a blow up mattress, which Dean had bought on their way back, in Sam's room Castiel, Dean, Sam and Gabriel all decided to celebrate with pizza and whatever beer Dean had left. They happily chatted while they waited for the pizza to arrive and just like Castiel on the first day he had been human Gabriel practically shovelled food down his mouth like it was the last thing he would get to eat on earth. Dean and Sam laughed happy that they had ordered two boxes of pizza.

"So Gabe how old are you?" Sam asked casually as he finished off one of the last slices.

"I'm 28." Gabriel replied pushing the sleeves back of one of Sam's shirts away from his hands. "How old are you Sammy?"

"Only Dean can call me that, I'm 21." Sam answered gruffly.

"Are you in school still?" Gabriel asked. "University or something?"

"Yeah, I told them I'm taking a holiday though…family emergency." Sam chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. Gabriel chuckled and stood up to readjust the jeans he was borrowing off Sam.

"Thank you so much for helping us." He said smiling. "I cannot tell you how truly grateful I am."

"It's alright." Sam said grinning. "I'm glad everything okay now…aside from the fact you still have to find Michael but still."

"I'm beat." Dean yawned from the couch. "I'm gonna go to bed, Sammy don't make so much noise when you come in."

"Oh no I'm not sleeping in your bed." Sam said. Dean looked confused.

"Why not? You're not just gonna kick Cas and Gabe to the floor are you?" Dean asked.

"No, what I mean is I'm going to sleep in my bed and Gabe can sleep with me." Sam said.

"Totally didn't sound inappropriate." Dean muttered sarcastically.

"Castiel sneaks into your bed anyway." Sam pointed out.

"Castiel you sly dog you." Gabriel snickered.

"I was a cat not a-"

"It's an expression Cassy." Gabriel sighed.

"I'm tired." Castiel stated. Dean sighed.

"Come on Cas, let's go to bed." Dean said taking Castiel's hand and leading him down the hall to his room.

"You just wanted to stick Dean and Cassy in the same room didn't you?" Gabriel snickered.

"Cas likes him, Dean likes him…I think…they just need a push in the right direction." Sam chuckled.

"I was so hoping you would deny that." Gabriel pouted.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"My backup reason was that you just wanted to get into bed with me." Gabriel said winking at Sam and placing a hand on his thigh. Sam jumped and blushed nervously causing Gabriel to smirk. He leaned up and kissed Sam on the lips. "Thank you." He said sincerely. "Because of you I'm how I'm meant to be."

Castiel settled down beside Dean wearing a pair of Dean's tracksuit pants and a baggy shirt. It was great being human again but he was exhausted and worried over his missing older brother. Dean must have noticed as he gently put a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Hey." He said gently. "I'm sure you'll find them, besides the witch is dead so you're safe." Castiel flicked his eyes towards Dean and his bottom lip trembled slightly. He tackled Dean wrapping his arms around the surprised male's neck and started to cry.

"Whoa!" Dean exclaimed falling back on the bed. Despite his brain screaming 'gay' he didn't push Castiel away but put his arms around his waist. "Cas are you okay?"

"Why are you so…" He sniffled. "Thank you so much Dean…thank you…"

"Are you alright Cas?" Dean asked gently. Castiel looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

"I'm so relieved…we still have to find Michael but I'm human again. I'm human again because of you, because you were kind to me and you listened to my crazy story instead of just throwing me out like trash." Dean hugged him closer and rubbed circles into his back with his palm. "Thank you so much."

"It's no trouble…even though it was a bit hectic but I'm glad you're okay. I'll help you find Michael if you like as well, I don't think I'll be able to settle until I know your family's okay. I mean you guys got cursed by a witch, that doesn't happen every day." Dean told him. Castiel nodded into his chest.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you so much." Dean smiled and stroked his hair as he continued to cry tears that Dean believed were of happiness. When his sobs quietened down the two just lay there in contentment. Dean was starting to feel tired and knew he had to get up and work the next morning but he wanted to spend more time with Castiel, Gabriel and meet their cousin Balthazar. It had been the most hectic period of his life ever since Mary and John passed away. Dean was in the middle of contemplating what to do next when Castiel face suddenly appeared inches away from his own. Dean didn't jump in shock like he thought he would, he found himself staring into Castiel's blue eyes which sparkled with such happiness it made him smile.

"Dean…" Castiel croaked his voice hoarse from crying.

"Yes Cas?" Dean asked gently.

"I-if it's okay with you…I…I'd like to…" Castiel trailed off swallowing a lump in his throat before clearing his throat as a pink blush stained his cheeks. "T-try kissing." Dean's eyebrows rose at the suggestion and Castiel's blue eyes looked everywhere but his face. His lack of response made Castiel start stuttering again.

"I-if you don't want to t-that's fine…I-I just…only a man and a w-woman are supposed to k-kiss right? B-because you….you're straight and I-I don't even-"

"Castiel." Dean said firmly.

"Y-yes Dean?" Castiel asked finally looking at him dead straight in the eyes. Dean smiled, Castiel was still damn adorable.

"Just stop talking." He said gently and leaned up to press his lips to Castiel's. Castiel's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he closed them and pressed himself closer to Dean. Dean moved his lips tiredly against Castiel's lips. Dean was starting to get more tired as time progressed and only broke the kiss when his head fell back to hit the pillow. He yawned and Castiel kissed around his mouth.

"I like you Dean." Castiel mumbled as his lips brushed against his chin. "I like you a lot."

"I like you too Cas." Dean mumbled. "I'm tired."

"Sorry Dean." Castiel apologised bowing his head. Dean ruffled his shaggy hair with a lazy smile.

"It's okay." He mumbled. "I'm gonna go to sleep now." He said yawning. "It's been a long day."

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel said gently as he smiled warmly at Dean.

"Goodnight Cas." Dean replied with a lazy smile.


	9. Chapter Nine - The One That Got Away

**Chapter Nine – The One That Got Away**

* * *

_AN: A short update but a chapter nonetheless xD Thanks for all the lovely reviews and faves and follows guys! It motivates me to write more hehe x3 _

_I do not own the Supernatural characters_

* * *

Dean awoke feeling well rested despite the weight of Castiel's body crushing his chest. He kept his eyes close and wrapped his arms around the male before rolling onto his side and hugging him close. Castiel squirmed for a moment, trying to get comfortable Dean guessed, and wrapped his arms lazily around Dean's waist. Dean smiled despite the nervous feeling he had developed when he realised Castiel's erection was rubbing slightly against his thigh. He reached around to the top of Castiel's head and started playing with his hair keeping his eyes closed. His hand brushed against something warm and furry causing him to frown. He opened his eyes and saw his hand had brushed over a pair of furry cat ears. He slapped his hand over his mouth before he yelled out and silently crawled out of the bed. Looking up at his wall clock he saw it was about seven thirty in the morning, he decided it wasn't too early to bug Sam about this. He crept out the hallway dully aware of how Castiel tightened the sheets around him with the absence of Dean's body warmth. He opened the door to Sam's room slowly and walked over to his bed. He held back a laugh as he saw Gabriel clinging to Sam like a young koala while Sam slept with his mouth open and one leg hanging off the bed. Gabriel, unlike Castiel, didn't have a pair of cat eats on top of his head. Dean grabbed Sam's phone off the night stand and snapped a picture and sent it to his phone before gently shaking his brother's shoulder. Sam groaned and swatted at his hand but Dean persisted and he woke up.

"What is it Dean?" Sam asked grumpily.

"Come into the hallway." Dean replied. Sam groaned and mumbled a few curses in Dean's direction before he pried himself free of Gabriel, who had an iron grip on him, and walked into the hall with Dean.

"Now what is it?" Sam mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"So I woke up this morning with Cas on top of me so I shifted him to get more comfortable and I touched his head and he had cat ears." Dean explained.

"Did he have morning wood?" Sam asked.

"Sam." Dean growled frowning at him.

"What? Did he?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes okay but that's not important." Dean answered. Sam snickered and Dean punched him in the arm. "How come he has cat ears and a tail if we killed the witch…even though it was an accident…well accidentally intentional."

"I don't know…" Sam mumbled. "Maybe she cursed them on her way down. I don't know."

"Alright." Dean said. "It's plausible."

"Well I'm gonna go back to bed. I'm tired." Sam mumbled.

"Alright, you're gonna have to take care of Cas, Gabe and their cuz today." Dean called.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam grumbled going back to his room. Dean chuckled and walked to the bathroom to have a shower.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX**

Castiel woke up alone in Dean's bed. He looked up at the clock and guessed the time.

_'Eleven?' _He guessed as he stood out of the mass of sheets and blankets. _'Dean isn't here…'_ He changed into some of Dean's clean clothes and walked out to find Sam. He liked wearing Dean's clothes, they smelled nice because they smelled like him.

"Yo! Cassy!" Gabriel called as he left Dean's room.

"Hi Gabriel." Castiel said smiling slightly. Gabriel was wearing some of Sam's clothes even though they were very baggy on him due to the younger boy's tall build.

"Dean's gone to work." Gabriel informed him. "And you have cat ears and a tail. What the hell?" A pair of said appendages popped up on Gabriel drawing Castiel's eyes away from his face.

"And you do too…" He mumbled. Gabriel reached up and touched his own head frowning when he felt the pair of furry cat ears on his head. Sam, who was sitting on the couch, stood up and strode over to Gabriel looking intently at the light brown ears poking out from Gabriel's long hair. He reached over and gripped them gently between his thumb and first finger and began to rub them. Gabriel gasped and a purr fought its way out of his lips.

"Stop." Gabriel purred. "Stop it."

"Okay I'm not tripping out." Sam said releasing Gabriel's ears.

"Why is it that we have these?" Castiel asked feeling his own ears and groping around for his tail.

"Dean asked me this morning and I think it's because she placed a curse on you before she died." Sam replied. "Like as she fell."

"How did she fall anyway?" Gabriel asked. "Dean shouldn't have been strong enough to push her."

"Well I don't know…" Sam mumbled. "The witch knocked me into a cupboard then I think Dean hit her with something and she fell backwards. I only saw her break the window."

"Ah…well she's dead and nothing bad should happen to us." Gabriel said.

"Wrong." A voice said from down the hall. The blonde, who had been called Balthazar, stood awake in a pair of Deans jeans and one of his shirts.

"Wrong?" Sam asked.

"Balthazar it's good to see you're okay." Castiel said smiling. Balthazar nodded and smiled at Castiel before turning to Sam.

"Hello, my name is Balthazar Milton. Thank you for helping and it's nice to meet you…and all that jazz." Balthazar flicked his wrist before shaking Sam's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam Winchester." Sam introduced. "What did you mean by wrong?"

"All this time we were being deceived." Balthazar started. "The witch would constantly change appearances making it hard for us to find her. But it wasn't until we reached here and I was trapped that I realised it was never just one witch."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked. "It was dozens? She changed appearances so many times."

"No it wasn't a group of them. There were just two, a pair of sisters." Balthazar said. "Judging from what I just heard your brother killed one of them right?"

"Yeah, it was an accident but still." Sam answered with a shrug.

"She probably knows what he did..." Balthazar muttered. "Michael had been taken away to another place where the other sister stayed. They were going to lengthen the curse for another hundred years or something. It usually lasts for the length of the time of the sacrifices ages combined. Michael's going to be used as one of the sacrifices because he's the eldest…and now since your brother killed the other witch he'll probably be used as a sacrifice. How old is your brother?"

"It doesn't matter how old he is because it's at least 38 more years of being a cat." Gabriel hissed.

"Dean's 25." Sam answered. "He's going to be used as a sacrifice?!"

"Yes, the spell requires two from what I have learned." Balthazar replied. "The spell can only be performed at night and one of the sacrifices has to be a family member, if this curse comes to be you will probably end up like us." He pointed to Sam lazily before speaking again. "Where is your brother?"

"He's working…" Sam mumbled.

"Do you know what the witch looks like Balthazar?" Castiel asked.

"No, nor do I know where Michael is. But if Dean gets taken I can track his scent." Balthazar explained.

"Are you saying we use my brother as bait?" Sam demanded.

"I wish it were another way but this is the only way." Balthazar said. "And it's only if she catches him. If anything we will still have to wait until night time for her to start the spell. When she starts it she'll be distracted and at her weakest. Since we have human bodies it should be a little easier to overpower her for a small amount of time." Sam frowned giving Balthazar one of his oh so famous bitchfaces before jumping as his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket noticing that the caller ID read 'Bobby Singer' before answering it.

"Bobby?" He asked.

_"Hey Sam." _The older man's gruff voice sounded through the small phone.

"What's up?" Sam asked confused, Bobby didn't usually call him since he was supposedly at school.

_"Well I thought you might have heard from ya idjit brother, it's Friday and you usually nick around on Friday's to see him." _Bobby answered.

"Yeah that's right…wait you can't find him?" Sam asked successfully keeping the worry out of his tone, he didn't need Bobby to freak out over what was happening.

_"He went on a thirty minute break an hour ago." _Bobby mumbled in annoyance. Sam paled and looked to the man/cat trio. Castiel noticed his grim expression and his eyes widened.

"I'll try and call him then." Sam said.

_"Thanks." _Bobby said before hanging up. Sam slipped the phone in his pocket and ran a hand through his hair.

"She found Dean. He's been missing from Singer Auto for an hour and Dean hardly ever skips on breaks." Sam told them.

"Well we'll have to wait until night time…" Balthazar said.

"But what if she tries to cast it early?" Castiel asked quickly.

"The other witch was the stronger one judging by their conversations." Balthazar said patting Castiel's head gently. "This one's powers are stronger at night and it takes two to cast the spell quickly so it will take her a while. Besides, we're less likely to get killed if we go at night when she starts it. I believe her name is Cassandra. The first half of the spell requires a lot of concentration and I doubt Cassandra will be swayed if she needs to focus."

"How do you know all this?" Gabriel asked. "I was with them and I didn't even know this."

"I pretend to sleep." Balthazar shrugged. "I think we should leave at five, track down your brother and then wait until she starts the spell."

"It's still a while to wait…what if she does something to Dean?" Castiel asked.

"She's probably gathering ingredients for the spell, they have to be gathered on the day of the spell, or else it won't work." Balthazar explained. "This is a very particular spell, we're lucky that it is because it gives us time."

"I hope you're right about this…" Sam mumbled.


	10. Chapter Ten - Captive

**Chapter Ten – Captive**

* * *

_AN: Another short chapter~ Thank you all so much for the reviews, faves and follows! You all get cookies!_

_I do not own the Supernatural characters._

* * *

Dean awoke with a throbbing pain in the back of his head with no memory as to how he obtained the injury. His eyes flicked open and he lifted his head groggily to look around to his surroundings. He was in some sort of oldish looking room with pale yellow walls that had flicks of white where the paint had peeled off. There were bizarre symbols spray painted to the walls and some strange dark looking alter in on the far left wall. He lifted his arms only to find them shackled and chained to the wall behind him. The last thing he remembered was speaking to Lilly as they walked back towards Singer Auto as her car had been taken in to replace her tyres as she had no idea who else to turn to. They had been chatting taking a shortcut through the alleyway to the auto shop. Then he remembered nothing else. He groaned as the throbbing persisted.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from his left. He turned and saw a thin man chained to the wall like he was. He had a head of shaggy black hair, his skin was deathly pale and his arms were cut and bloodied and he had a set of hazel coloured eyes but what was most abnormal on him were the pair of dark ruffled cat ears on his head and the scruffy black tail curled around his leg. Dean guessed he was Michael and the witch had probably given him a pair of pants judging by the holey pair of jeans he was wearing. The way his face was set in such a serious expression made Dean assume he was the kind of guy who always wore his clothes neat and presentable.

"I'm okay." Dean replied. "Are you Michael?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Well this is gonna sound stupid but I was looking for you slash going to rescue you." Dean commented with a dry laugh. Michael smirked a little.

"I guessed by the scent of my brothers all over you." He said. "Are they doing alright? How is Castiel?"

"They're okay, Cas's been doing fine. My brother and I took care of him for a while, we met Gabe like a few days ago or something, and he's doing fine as well. We just found Balthazar I think his name was…anyway I don't know if he's woken up yet." Dean answered.

"That is a relief to hear." Michael sighed relaxing against his section of the wall. "Do they have human bodies as well?"

"Yep. Borrowing some of Sammy's and my own clothes." Dean replied. "Hey what are we doing here anyway?" Michael's ears twitched and Dean heard the sound of heels clicking against wooden floorboards.

"You'll probably find out soon." Michael murmured. Dean frowned in confusion until a familiar woman appeared in the broken doorway.

"Lilly?" Dean said puzzled. His head may have hurt but he remembered those green eyes and red hair instantly as they had been walking together a while ago.

"The name's Cassandra you ape." She hissed at him with a wicked smile. Her green eyes glowed eerily which was when Dean realised what she was.

"A witch?" He said frowning. "I thought-"

"Who you killed was my sister." Lilly/Cassandra or whatever answered firmly. "You're lucky I need you, otherwise you'd just be a puddle of blood on the floor."

"Need me?" Dean asked. "Need me for what?"

"A sacrifice." She replied with a dark smile. She strolled over to him and crouched down to his level gripping his chin roughly in her right hand. "You see, the Novak family was never supposed to become human but due to your foolish helping hands causing the death of my sister they have human bodies. Well…" She said looking over at Michael's scruffy ears and tail. "They look partially human. So I must extend the curse, I must admit this is going to be a bit of a pain since it will only last for at least sixty years so that Castiel brat may still live but I guess I'll go and kill him before his time." Dean and Michael growled at her comment to which she threw back her head and laughed. "That's right, he's your widdle baby brother, and you fancy him." She said pointing to Dean as she said her last statement. "My sister was younger than me too, by about a hundred years. I protected her, I tried to keep her safe, but come along and you push her out a window and kill her. I would kill your younger brother Sammy if I wasn't using you as a sacrifice. I personally hope you go to hell and are tortured for all eternity." She released Dean's chin shoving his head back. Her nails left a few bloody scratches on his chin that stung like a bitch. She stood up and left the room laughing.

"What a bitch." Dean grumbled.

"I know." Michael sighed. "She will take time to collect her ingredients for the spell, we have until nightfall and that's all I know."

"Then she'll sacrifice us?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Michael answered. "Though I don't really know why I come into play here, I'm not a cat. She needs a cat for the sacrifice."

"Yeah but you're not exactly human now. You've got those furry cat ears and tail." Dean pointed out. "I think that must count for something in her books."

"You're probably right. Witchcraft is confusing." Michael mumbled.

"You're telling me." Dean scoffed. "Why did these crazy bitches curse your family anyway?"

"I have no idea, something I guess mother and father did. We were a very religious family." Michael replied with a frown. "I do remember they used to be our neighbours at a stage."

"Huh." Dean hummed. "Balthazar is your cousin right? So how did he get caught up in the curse but your cousin…um Anna I think her name was, yeah how come she wasn't affected?"

"Balthazar can be a bit of a dick." Michael answered shrugging. "He had visited our house a week before the ritual. After it took place we went to their house, as cats mind you, and we found him there. How do you know this?"

"Cas told me." Dean replied.

"Speaking of Castiel…" Michael trailed off. "Do you like him?"

"Like him?" Dean asked. "Yeah sure I-"

"I mean romantically." Michael interrupted. He pierced Dean with a hard glare. "Because by the smell of him all over you as opposed to the little bits of Gabriel and Balthazar I smell it's clear to me that he likes you to a degree. Castiel doesn't let people touch him much, humans that is. Most of them hit him with newspapers in the past."

"O-oh…" Dean stammered. His heart was beating erratically in his chest. Michael looked as if he were overprotective of Castiel as he was the baby brother, hell Dean was that way over Sam. He wondered if telling him would end up on Michael's hit list.

'_Fuck it, I might die today. What's the point in lying?' _Dean thought.

"Yeah…I like him." Dean answered. "A lot."

"Hmm." Michael hummed dragging his gaze away from Dean to look at one of the weird symbols painted on the wall. "If it's you than I will approve." Dean's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up at Michael's words.

"What?" He asked.

"You have helped us this far, if we survive you can date my younger brother." Michael replied with a bit of a smile. He dropped it instantly and said as a follow up "You have helped us when no human would. But do anything to hurt him and you're dead."

"Yup." Dean said as Michael fixed him with an icy glare. "I expected as much, I'm Dean by the way. Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Michael Novak, disregarding the circumstances we're in it is nice to meet you." Michael said. The two laughed their chains rattling with the motions. Dean was relieved that Michael wasn't a stuck up prick, he had secretly feared the day he would meet him as it was obvious to him that Michael was the protective older brother who raised his brother's by himself.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX**

The two talked for hours. Michael talked about Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel's lives as they grew up as cats and Dean talked about his parents and Sam, boasting aboutt the fact he was studying law and was a smarty pants. They swapped stories and got to know each other as they each were secretly dreading when night time came around, with the possibility of their death they just spoke to each other. Michael seemed to find it comforting to have someone to talk to, God knows how long he's been held captive. Dean was just as relieved as he, he had no idea what he would do if he was left alone to his death. But soon the sun dropped from the sky and the moon started to ascend into the sky. Cassandra returned with a bowl filled with strange ingredients and a silver dagger in her hand. She smiled wickedly at the two of them.

"Let's begin." She said.


	11. Chapter Eleven - A Daring Rescue

**Chapter Eleven – A Daring Rescue**

* * *

_AN: I'm surprised at how fast I've been updating even though these are short chapters . I can't thank you guy enough ;A; you really motivate me to continue on this story even when I'm stumped. Thank you so much ;3;_

_To answer a couple of__ questions I realised I never answered before omg please forgive me ;3; :_

_1 - There are going to be hints of Sabriel in this story but overall it is mainly Destiel_

_2 - The way I have it planned out is that there are 14 chapters, 3 more to go from here_

_I do not own the characters of Supernatural but I do own Cassandra/Lilly_

* * *

Cassandra walked over to Dean, she stalked towards them with a dark air surrounding them giving off a completely evil vibe whereas when they first met she seemed kind and caring. She held his hand in a firm hold before she raised the silver dagger smiling at him as she slowly pierced the tip of his middle finger with the point of the blade. She turned his hand over the bowl and squeezed a singular drop of blood from his finger into the bowl. She walked over to Michael and did the same thing. Michael and Dean looked at each other in confusion, was she not going to bleed them dry? Sensing their confusion Cassandra smirked at them before turning away from them holding the bowl out in front of her.

"Worry not boys." She chuckled darkly. "I'll drain the blood from your veins later." She closed her wicked green eyes and tilted her head backwards to look up at the ceiling. She began chanting in a foreign language that was very unnerving to hear, the words were uttered low making it a sinister sounding speech. Dean cast a worrying look at Michael who mirrored the same expression before his gaze returned to Cassandra's back. Dean's heart was hammering away in his chest allowing him to hear the way it fearfully pumped in his ears. He was undoubtedly afraid, he was afraid of what was going to happen since he had the prior knowledge that witches were real and their spells actually worked. Castiel, Michael, Gabriel, and Balthazar were living proof of that and at this point in time he couldn't deny the evidence provided. But not only that, he was afraid of what might happen to the Novak family and to Sam if he died here. After a good ten minutes of struggling with the eerie low chanting acting as background music for his attempted escape Dean ceased his struggling and looked over at Michael. Michael looked at him from the corner of his eye with a gaze he could only describe as hopeless.

"It's pointless." He uttered softly. He was obviously tired, he was sick of the curse but he couldn't do anything to fight it, but Dean didn't want to give up. What would happen to Sam if he did? What would happen to Castiel? It was dreading to think about but it only drove Dean further to try and escape. Cassandra stopped chanting and he could feel the blood draining from his face as a worrying feeling built up in his gut. She turned to him placing the bowl on the ground and strode over to him slowly like a python slithering slowly towards its oblivious prey. Dean's eyes darted around for something, anything he could use against her, he was desperate now and would use even a twig to fend off the witch. His eyes fell on something gleaming on the inside of Cassandra's ankle boots, as she walked closer he saw that it was most likely the partner to the dagger in the witch's hand strapped around her ankle.

'_If I can grab that…' _He thought keeping his eyes trained on the boot as it neared him with slow thuds. Cassandra stood in front of him and laughed unshackling one of his arms thinking that he was staring at the floor in defeat. Before she had a chance to hold his arm still his hand shot out towards her boot tugging the dagger free from its sheath. Cassandra kicked him in the gut and unshackled his other hand before dragging him to his feet and knocking the silver dagger from his hand.

"You cheeky little ape." She growled pressing her dagger to his neck. "I'm going to have fun bleeding you dry." She dragged him to the area in which she had placed down her bowl and shoved him to the floor using her powers. She lifted the dagger up and over her head aiming to stab down somewhere on his body when a loud cry sounded through the room causing her to lose focus for a moment.

"No!"

Out of seemingly nowhere a blur tackled Cassandra sending her toppling off Dean. Dean quickly sat up and rushed to grab the dagger Cassandra had knocked out of his hands earlier. He turned to see the witch's attacker.

"Cas?" He said shocked watching surprised as Castiel tumbled with the witch with the fur of his cat ears and tail bristled to no end and the sound of him actually growling filling the room. Cassandra grunted and elbowed Castiel in the side of his face knocking him onto his back. She raised the knife to his chest and Dean ran forward as fast as he could knocking into the witch and sending them tumbling into the creaky hallway. Cassandra moved to stab him but he held her wrist down trying to stab her with the dagger he had picked up. She gripped his wrist in a death grip but he was so jacked up on adrenalin he only felt a bit of the pain. She flipped Dean roughly onto his back managing to break the already weak floorboards. The two fell down to the first floor a metre away from each other. Dean staggered to his feet and Cassandra was on him in an instant punching him in the face. Her punch held inhuman strength and it felt as if he had been hit with a lead pipe but Dean wasn't going to back down at all now. He punched her back and she gasped before swiping at him with her dagger. The blade grazed his forearm as he lifted it to block leaving a thin bloody scratch in its wake. At the next swipe Dean managed to just barely block her dagger with the one he had. She growled in irritation and threw him back into a wall smirking at the loud thud it made upon making contact with Dean's body. Dean groaned as his head screamed in pain but he had no time to dwell on it long as Cassandra ran at him with her knife held halfway between her chest and stomach. Dean stuck his weaponed hand out just as Cassandra came within arms distance and was pushed back against the wall with Cassandra's frame pushed up against him. Cassandra gave a strangled gasp and Dean felt something warm trail down his arm. He released the dagger and Cassandra fell back lifeless on the floor the vibrant green of her eyes fading as the seconds passed. Dean looked at his hand to see he had gotten a small amount of her blood on his hand, he flicked his hand twice at the floor spilled flecks of it onto the worn out carpet.

"Dean!" Castiel's alarmed voice sounded from above him. Dean looked up at him from the hole they had created in the ceiling and smiled a little at him despite feeling like shit overall.

"She's dead." He informed the blue eyed cutie. Castiel smiled a little and disappeared to come downstairs. Dean limped away from the room and gripped the splintering wood of the staircase rail in the hall as he fought to catch his breath. Sam, Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel and Michael came rushing down the stairs.

"We knocked over all the shit up there." Gabriel told him as he and Balthazar helped Michael walk.

"And started a fire, let's get out now." Balthazar said hurriedly. Sam opened the door and they hurried out of the house with Castiel helping Dean walk to the Impala which had been parked at least a block away. Dean groaned with each step at the pain flooding his body as the adrenaline slowly poured out of his system. He staggered to lean on the trunk of the Impala, he watched as Sam, Gabriel and Balthazar helped Michael into the back seat. Castiel came over to stand beside Dean with a relieved smile on his face.

"Dean...I…I was so worried." Castiel said taking hold of the hand he had currently pressed to his stomach. He grunted but smiled at the dark haired beauty before him. Even though Castiel was wearing clothes too big for him and his hair was all messed up sticking up in awkward directions Dean couldn't think of anything else to describe him at the moment. Wild was another one that came to mind but Dean felt that might be a bit inappropriate.

"Cas." Dean breathed smiling. Castiel smiled back but frowned as he looked down at Dean's hand. It was covered in blood, way more blood than Cassandra had spilled on him.

"Dean?" Castiel asked worriedly his voice shaking. He moved the blue button up shirt Dean wore over his black shirt and gasped as his eyes fell on the bloodied spot where Dean had apparently gotten hit.

"Dean?!" Castiel exclaimed in alarm.

"'M okay Cas…" Dean mumbled as his vision filled with black dots. He leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the lips before crumpling to the ground unconscious. The last thing he heard was Castiel frantically screaming for him still clutching his hand for dear life.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Waiting For My Prince

**Chapter Twelve – Waiting For My Prince to Wake**

* * *

_AN: Finally another chapter ahahah, I've been a bit busy. Though I suppose I have been updating this faster than I thought. Thank you all for your reviews ;3; you each get an easter egg B| *nods*_

_I do not own the characters of Supernatural_

* * *

Castiel and Sam paced in the hallway across from each other as they waited to hear if Dean was alright. Balthazar and Gabriel were speaking to Michael in one of the rooms he had been admitted to so that his cuts were cleaned and bandaged and the duo knew that they would go and find a cafeteria so Michael could stuff his face like Balthazar did earlier. When they had rescued Dean and Michael it had been almost 8:00 PM but now it was getting close to 10:30 PM. There had been some delay when they had arrived due to the fact Castiel, Michael, Gabriel and Balthazar still had cat ears and tails forcing them to stand outside beside the parked Impala until Sam came out to see them again. He stood with them for twenty minutes unsure of what to do about their appearance but as the time passed he realised that they had disappeared without any sort of indication. From the looks of it the family didn't notice it. In the hospital Castiel wanted to know immediately if Dean was alright, Sam had no idea so they both waited in the waiting room. They had tried sitting at first but they got too fidgety so the pair jumped up and started pacing. Every now and then Sam and Castiel would stop in the midst of their pacing and face each other.

"What if he doesn't make it?" Sam might say completely worried with his face obviously displaying the concern he felt at the current time.

"Don't be ridiculous, we can't believe that he won't make it." Castiel might reply reassuringly, frowning at the doubt that the younger Winchester currently had. Then they would pass each other and turn to pace again. Then they would stop again.

"That was a lot of blood…" Castiel might comment frowning in worry.

"He'll be okay, just believe it." Sam might reply with a gentle pat on the shorter man's shoulder and they'd pass each other again. They continued this pattern of worrying back and forth until Gabriel came to stop them.

"Will you two cut it out?!" He exclaimed angrily earning the attention of a few nurses and waiting patrons for a few seconds before they continued with their own tasks. "Sit down!" He ordered. Sam and Castiel obediently sat down on the blue plastic chairs on the side wall. Gabriel huffed putting his hands on his hips standing in front of the worrying duo. "Maybe have a little more faith in Dean-o." He growled then lowered his voice so that he would not be heard by the others in the waiting room. "He killed two witches remember?" Castiel and Sam still twitched nervously in their seats. "He survived despite the fact they could have snapped him like a twig. I believe he will come out of it because of that." Sam and Castiel nodded mutely hanging their heads in shame at the doubt they had felt towards Dean.

"You're right…" Castiel eventually mumbled.

"Hey it's alright I understand." Gabriel said setting a reassuring hand on both Sam and Castiel's shoulders. "He will be alright you guys."

Another half hour passed and a female nurse came out into the waiting room to tell them they could see Dean now. Gabriel had gone to check on Michael and Balthazar to make sure that Michael hadn't choked on the food he was shoving down his throat so Castiel and Sam were instantly impatient as they followed the nurse to Dean's room. They would round a corner and almost click their tongues in agitation when they couldn't see the familiar blonde haired Winchester. When they reached the room Dean was actually in they found the green eyed mechanic lying still and relaxed with a variety of tubes and bandages.

"I'm sorry…" The nurse started. At her words Castiel and Sam began to worry with a dreadful feeling creeping in their guts and their heat rate increasing. Was Dean dead? No, he can't be dead… "He hasn't woken up yet so I wish it was safe to say he's okay." The two sighed loudly with relief earning a frown from the nurse they were speaking to.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled giving her his killer puppy eyes. "We thought you were going to say something bad had happened with the way you started out your sentence…"

"Oh that's alright. I'm sorry to have worried you like that." The nurse apologised with a nervous smile. "Anyway, he had been stabbed but luckily not too deep and his internal organs weren't hit. We've given him stiches and he should heal in about three weeks."

"Thank God…" Castiel breathed smiling as he looked over at Dean.

"Thank you." Sam said to the nurse who nodded her head and scurried off to her next duty. Sam and Castiel stood beside Dean's bed looking over the mechanic. He had a bandage wrapped around his arm where Cassandra must have gotten him with her dagger, he also had a few small Band-Aids littered around his chin where he must have been scratched. Even though they knew he had stiches and a few bandages too many the two sighed in relief. Dean was okay. They just needed him to wake up.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX**

It was reaching morning when Michael, Balthazar, and Gabriel re-joined Sam and Castiel in the waiting room. Michael had been given a pair of light blue pants and a white shirt to wear, the group had raised suspicion entering in clothes that were mismatched and didn't fit some of them but they easily got through by saying it was a rough party night. Apparently this must have happened one time before as they let them be.

"How is he?" Michael asked sitting down beside Castiel. Balthazar and Gabriel sat beside Sam knowing there was something Michael wanted to address to the youngest Novak.

"He's okay…he hasn't woken up yet but…" Castiel squirmed in his seat looking down at the white tiled floor.

"You mustn't worry Castiel." Michael said placing a comforting hand on his younger brother's shoulder drawing Castiel's eyes to look up at him. "He will be fine, you must have faith."

"I…I know…" Castiel mumbled. "But I can't help but worry."

"I understand Castiel." Michael said with a gentle smile. "Dean Winchester is a surprising man." Castiel looked at him frowning in a way that suggested Michael might have been interested in Dean but he was having none of it. Michael laughed seeing Castiel's expression. "Believe me brother, I have no interest in him that way as you do." Castiel blushed and ducked his head down to look at his hands in his lap. "Dean has surprised me, I had given up when the witch had started her ceremony, but Dean refused to give up. The witch decided to use him first which turned out to be a good thing. He grabbed the dagger from her, he fought against her, and sure he lost at first but then you came in and…I fully thought I was going to be fully human. Dean Winchester is unlike most, he is kind, and I do approve of him." It took Castiel a moment to understand what Michael was saying but when he did he immediately snapped his head up to look at Michael in surprise.

"Michael…" Castiel breathed. Michael just smiled.

"Dean told me." He said. "That boy likes you quite a bit judging from what he's done for you and us."

"I…" Castiel blushed. "I like him a lot too…"

"Like or love?" Michael asked and chuckled when Castiel blushed even darker.

"Most likely love…" Castiel mumbled. Michael smiled and ruffled his brother's dark shaggy hair. "Do you really approve?"

"If it is Dean Winchester then I approve." Michael replied. Castiel smiled brightly at him and hugged him causing Michael to laugh. "You never used to be into physical contact."

"With a human body I'm experiencing so many new things." Castiel said grinning. "I find I like hugging, especially with Dean."

"Now that, brother, is something which I do not need to know." Michael said chuckling as Castiel blushed again.

"Mikey darling, Cassie dear would you two be interested in getting some better fitting clothes?" Balthazar asked as he waltzed over to them seeing as their sharing time was over.

"I would like to get something warmer to wear but I have no idea of the state of our money." Michael replied and narrowed his eyes. "Do not call me darling, that is no way to address your cousin." Balthazar rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Sweetie money is no problem. You would probably fit into Dean's clothes." Balthazar commented. Castiel frowned, he didn't like that everyone was wearing Dean's clothes. He thought only he should wear them.

"How will we get there?" Michael asked.

"Taxi, Sammy has offered to give us money for it." Balthazar replied.

"Don't call me that, only Dean gets to call me that." Sam piped up.

"Fine then." Balthazar huffed.

"Alright, we shall return later." Michael said. "Thank you Sam."

"It's no trouble." Sam mumbled. "Gabriel you remember Dean's address right?"

"Of course." Gabriel said patting the younger Winchester on the shoulder. "We'll be back soon."

"Cassie are you coming?" Balthazar asked.

"No," Castiel replied. "I want to wait for Dean to wake up."

"Maybe if you give him a kiss he'll wake up. Though that would mean he was your princess." Balthazar commented.

"What?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side and frowning.

"Pay no mind to him Castiel, he is being a dick." Michael replied patting Castiel on the head gently. "We will return shortly."

"Yeah, oh um…here's the key." Sam said standing up and almost toppling over. Gabriel caught the taller man and steadied him as Sam fumbled around for his key.

"You alright moose?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah…" Sam mumbled rubbing his eyes. Gabriel looked to say something but decided against it giving the tired Winchester's shoulder a comforting squeeze before taking the key from him and leaving with Gabriel, Michael, and Balthazar. Castiel and Sam sat next to each other restlessly.

"So…" Sam said deciding to break the awkward silence he knew would pass over them. "You like Dean."

"I like Dean." Castiel said. "But I like you too, you two were such a great help to my family thank you so much."

"I hardly did anything…" Sam said as he shifted in his chair. "I mean…I researched but that turned up jack because in the end they were killed differently."

"Why must you complicate this Sam?" Castiel asked. "You don't understand how much this means to me, you took time off college to help my family…I cannot thank you enough."

"It's alright Cas, I'm glad I helped you guys, you're a cool bunch of people." Sam said with a small smile. Castiel grinned back at him and leaned over throwing his arms around the taller man's shoulders.

"Thank you." He whispered gently. Sam returned the hug with a firm pat on Castiel's back before they returned to their seats to wait.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX**

When Gabriel returned he sighed deeply before practically dragging Sam away to the cafeteria in the hospital. He was tired and needed to either sleep or have some coffee and Gabriel could tell immediately that they were going to have to go for the latter option. Gabriel steered Sam into the empty cafeteria where nothing was open and only the vending machines for chips, lollies, drinks, and coffee were available for purchase. Gabriel seated Sam down in one of the plastic white chairs.

"What kind of coffee?" Gabriel asked.

"Black…" Sam replied. He watched as Gabriel nodded and walked over to the machine.

'_How is he even going to know how to use that machine properly?' _Sam thought keeping his eyes on Gabriel as he set the Styrofoam cup under the section where the drink would fill it up. He watched Gabriel hover his fingers uncertainly over the buttons squinting his eyes to read the text beside them. He put some money in the machine and hesitantly pressed a button. Sam couldn't help but laugh a little as Gabriel jumped in surprise when the liquid started pouring into the cup. He grinned in accomplishment at what he had done obviously feeling proud of himself. After getting his own, and a handful of sugar sachets, Gabriel sat down across from Sam placing the sugar sachets in between the two. Sam raised his eyebrows questionably.

"I haven't had coffee in a while, I remember it's bitter." Gabriel replied.

"Ah, you like sweets?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I remember I used to eat quite a bit when I had a human body as a child." Gabriel answered with a chuckle. Sam smiled and sipped at his coffee. Gabriel took a sip of his and cringed before ripping open a packet of sugar and pouring it in.

"How you holding up?" Gabriel asked gently.

"I'm ok…"Sam mumbled.

"Nonsense, I'm a younger brother as well. I know you're worrying." Gabriel said.

"Yeah…well…the worst injury Dean ever had was having a broken leg…being stabbed is…" Sam trailed off.

"Hey…you just need to think about him recovering, he'll be fine." Gabriel assured him.

"But what if-"

"Stop with the what if's!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Think positively! The nurse told you-"

"I know…I just…these last few weeks have been crazy…One moment I'm coming over to Dean's for a beer and a catch up before I go back to college the next week…then I'm wrapped up in a big bowl of crazy with witches and cats…I'm sorry…" Sam mumbled. Gabriel sighed in understanding.

"I know…I'm sorry you got involved but I'm also thankful towards you for getting involved." Gabriel said gently. "You saved us, the two of you made us human again. I doubted your brother so many times, I doubted you as well, but you two proved me wrong. You Winchester boys are really something." Gabriel chuckled and Sam offered a small smile. "There's a smile." Sam laughed.

"Thanks Gabe." Sam said drinking some more of his coffee. He noticed that there was only at least half of the pile of sugar sachets left on the table. "Is it that bitter to you?"

"I just really like sweets." Gabriel replied licking his lips before he took a sip from his coffee.

'_I bet those lips are sweet too…' _Sam thought. '_What the hell?!' _They sat there for a few moments in silence just drinking from their coffee. Gabriel's eyes were flickering to everything around the large cafeteria, he wasn't as obvious as Castiel about seeing new places, but it was still noticeable to Sam who smiled a little.

"So…" Gabriel said after a while. "Still thinking about Dean?"

"Yeah, how can I not?" Sam scoffed. A strange smirk crossed Gabriel's lips. His caramel coloured eyes gazed over at Sam and the taller Winchester shivered. The look was almost predatory and it was doing weird things to his head.

"I know a way." Gabriel whispered. Sam barely heard him speaking so he leaned forward.

"What?" He asked. Gabriel leaned in as well their faces inches a part

"I know a way." Gabriel repeated his breath tickling Sam's mouth. Sam breathed in sharply his eyes dropping down to Gabriel's lips briefly.

'_Sugar…sweets…sweet lips…' _He thought. '_Kiss him, sweet lips, sugary sweet, taste them, kiss them…'_

"Oh?" Sam breathed shakily. Gabriel closed the distance, his eyes fluttered closed for the brief moment in which the kiss lasted. It was short but it was sweet…in a literal sense. Gabriel pulled back and opened his eyes looking at Sam's shocked face. He grinned and leaned back in his chair. Sam sat there with his mouth open slightly for a moment longer before he relaxed in his chair and licked his lips.

'_Sugar…' _He thought. The same nurse who had told Castiel and Sam about Dean's injuries walked into the cafeteria and jogged over to them.

"He's woken up." She said somewhat breathlessly. Sam instantly jumped out of his chair.

"I guess I helped you not think about him for a few minutes." Gabriel chuckled as he followed him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Goodbye

**Chapter Thirteen – Goodbye**

* * *

_AN: I'll start off by saying I have little to no knowledge on injuries and such other than what I researched. I'm just going to go with what I've got for now and leave it at that._

_Argh it's Monday morning...I don't know how long I've been trying to write this chapter. All mistakes made are my own~_

_One more chapter to go guys~_

_I do not own the characters of Supernatural._

* * *

Sam, Gabriel and the nurse walked in to Dean's hospital room. Upon entry they were greeted with the sight of Castiel peppering Dean's face with kisses while the elder Winchester just laughed hoarsely. Gabriel and Sam looked unfazed by this while the female nurse simply blushed and ducked out into the hallway.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed with relief rushing over to the side of his older brother's bed.

"Hey Sammy." Dean chuckled with a grin. "Cas, Cas I need you to stop okay." Castiel whined a little but stopped kissing Dean's face and stepped away from him, but not too far.

"Thank God…" Sam breathed hugging Dean around the shoulders. Dean tiredly put his arm around Sam's shoulders in an attempt to return the hug. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay, I was feeling sore but they gave me some painkillers." Dean answered. "Where're Michael and Balthazar?"

"Asleep in the waiting room I think." Castiel replied. "I'm so happy you're safe."

"I'm just happy you all are okay." Dean breathed relaxing into his hospital bed. "Even though being stabbed isn't ideal I'm just glad I only got stabbed. Man I could go for some pie." Sam laughed happy to hear his brother back to normal.

"I'll be sure to get you some later." Sam laughed.

"Well that's it right? Ding dong the witch is dead?" Dean asked. "You guys have human bodies again? I noticed the cat ears and tail were gone." Dean motioned to Castiel's head briefly before dropping his arm.

"I believe so." Michael said entering the room with a yawn. "The nurse said you could be discharged tomorrow. Discharged means that you get to leave the hospital correct? I hope I remember human terminology."

"Yes that's right." Dean answered with a nod. "Good, I can't stand hospitals. You guys will probably have to get going soon which sucks."

"Why?" Castiel asked pouting. Dean chuckled and held his hand giving it a small squeeze.

"Yeah I think we have to come back during visiting hours or something." Sam answered.

"But I don't want to leave Dean…" Castiel mumbled squeezing Dean's hand.

"Cute." Dean said under his breath unable to help himself. "I'll still be here tomorrow Cas."

"We can still stay until we get kicked out." Sam informed him. Castiel's eyes lit up at the suggestion and he started to smile.

"Well Balthazar and I are quite tired…" Michael said trailing off.

"Oh yeah…I'll drive you back to Dean's place and you can rest, is that okay Dean?" Sam asked. He was more relaxed now that Dean was awake. Dean was alive, stabbed but alive.

"You all should go back and get some rest, by the look of you all you're tired." Dean replied. "I feel sleepy too so I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright…I'm okay with that." Sam said. "We'll come back tomorrow."

"But I…" Castiel trailed off.

"Cas…" Dean breathed rubbing his thumb over the shorter man's knuckles.

"Let's go and get Balthazar." Sam said pulling Michael and Gabriel out of the room quickly. Dean silently thanked his brother before he looked up at Castiel who moved closer to his bedside.

"Cas I'm still gonna be here." Dean said. "Don't worry so much."

"I like going to sleep with you…" Castiel mumbled. "In the bed that smells like you…I'll miss you…"

"It's one day Cas, I promise we can cuddle and all the rest when I get out but for now just get some sleep okay?" Dean asked resisting the urge to chuckle. Castiel was adorable, absolutely adorable.

"Maybe…" Castiel mumbled peaking at him through his eyelashes.

"Promise me babe." Dean said squeezing Castiel's hand once again.

"Okay Dean." Castiel replied. "I will attempt to get some rest." Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's knuckles softly. "I like it when you do that."

"Oh?" Dean hummed and kissed around Castiel's hand. Castiel nodded and Sam poked his head in.

"You all set to go Castiel?" He asked.

"Yes." Castiel replied with a sigh. "See you tomorrow Dean."

"See you later Cas, bye bye Sammy." Dean said.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX**

The next day as promised Dean was discharged. He went home with Sam and Castiel, who followed him around most of the time. Castiel had decided to stick close to Dean, asking if he needed anything or if he was in pain or anything like that. Dean constantly had to pull Castiel back to sit in his bed and relax as Dean himself was doing.

"But-"

"But nothing, just stay in bed with me." Dean replied placing his index finger on Castiel's lips. "I missed you, and I promised cuddling remember?" Castiel slowly smiled and snuggled into bed with his green eyed mechanic.

"Yes, I remember Dean." Castiel replied still smiling. Dean wrapped an arm lazily around his waist snuggling up close to the smaller male. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed the top of his head.

"Dean…" He breathed. "Dean, Dean, Dean…."

"Yes Cas?" Dean whispered his eyes fluttering shut.

"I love you Dean." Castiel whispered into his hair.

"I love you too Cas." Dean mumbled into his neck. "And it scares the shit out of me." Castiel frowned at his words but before he could question what Dean had said the injured mechanic had fallen asleep.

'_I'll have to ask him later.' _Castiel thought resting his head on top of Dean's. There was a knock at the door to Dean's room. Castiel titled his head to the side, Sam would always burst in so it had to be one of his brothers.

"Come in." He called. Michael walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Castiel." Michael greeted his eyes glancing only briefly at Dean's prone form before he came to stand beside the bed closer to Castiel.

"Hello Michael, what is it?" Castiel asked.

"As you know there were things left unattended back home…our money, schooling and other family as well as other things. We must get it in order at once if we want to live normally again." Michael started. "Gabriel, Balthazar and I have already agreed to return to our hometown, Castiel you must come with us. There is no negotiation."

"But I-"

"Castiel, Dean cannot take care of both you and his brother Sam." Michael chided gently. "The two of them still have a few problems to take care of. We have larger concerns. I am not saying that you will have to leave here forever. I am not saying that at all, but what I am saying is that I need you to come back with us so we can get our lives in order." Castiel frowned and looked down at Dean's sleeping face. He resisted the temptation to count Dean's freckles and took a deep breath. It was true, Dean couldn't keep him forever, he would be wasting his own money away.

"I want to stay for a few days, to make sure Dean is okay." Castiel mumbled.

"Yes, that is alright. We guessed you would want to." Michael said. Castiel refused to look up from Dean's face. He was too attached to him though considering he killed two witches for him it was kind of normal right?

"Don't worry so much Castiel." Michael said patting Castiel's head a few times. "You won't spend too long away from him."

"Will I have to get a job?" Castiel asked. Michael nodded.

"As will I, as will Gabriel and hopefully Balthazar shall as well. I am unsure to what he means to do other than return to his house." Michael said.

"Do you still remember where we lived?" Castiel asked. "I forgot."

"I remember it well." Michael nodded. "I still remember our house which most of the time kept me going."

"Ahh…" Castiel breathed. "What will we do for clothes?"

"I still have the ones I borrowed from the hospital, so I will just wear them. We should ask Dean about taking his clothes though. I know you are quite fond of them." Michael pointed out bluntly. Castiel blushed but nodded. "Sam has suggested we celebrate returning to our human forms. We shall do so before we leave."

"Alright." Castiel said nodding. Michael nodded curtly before leaving the room with a wave of his hand. Castiel sighed after Michael shut the door. He snuggled closer to Dean and closed his eyes. He liked it here, he didn't want to leave. But he knew he had to…he just wondered how he was supposed to tell Dean.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX**

A few days passed and Castiel still had not addressed the issue of his family returning to their home town with Dean. No one else had spoken to Dean about it nor mentioned it around him, they had a silent agreement that Castiel would be the one to tell him. During the few days that had passed Dean had spoken to Bobby about his injury narrowly avoiding a visit from his dear uncle by claiming he was still a little weary for visitors aside from Sam who was helping him. This in turn earned him a few choice words from the gruff older man and Dean promising to come and see him soon. Dean was having a lovely time resting up and the others getting him things even though he clearly stated he was alright to move. Michael, Castiel, and Sam doted on him more than Balthazar or Gabriel but what was surprising was that Dean didn't get annoyed at them. Even when Balthazar accidentally dropped a cup of coffee in his lap and Michael accidentally broke a few of his plates. Dean had just been patient and told them it was okay, Castiel had been deeply amused watching his older family members struggling with tasks they knew they should be adept at. His amusement often earned him small pinches on the rear from Dean which left the blue eyed male confused.

'_What do pinches on the rear mean? Should I ask Sam so I understand before I do it to Dean?' _Castiel thought as he stared at the space Dean had been standing in previously titling his head to the side after receiving another pinch moments ago.

"Cassie dear, why the constipated look?" Balthazar teased leaning on his younger cousin and poking his cheek.

"Why does Dean pinch my rear?" Castiel asked.

"Well because he can." Gabriel commented from his spot on the couch. He twirled a lollypop in his mouth as he directed his gaze to Sam. "I know there's an ass I'd pinch if I could." He smirked as the younger Winchester blushed almost choking on his drink.

"You are naughty Gabriel." Balthazar laughed walking over to high five his cousin. Castiel just stared at them in confusion before he decided to go to the bathroom. He walked in without knocking on the door and was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Dean standing at the shower turning the water on.

"Dean." Castiel said shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Cas, ever heard of knocking?" Dean asked grinning slightly.

"I apologise…" Castiel mumbled fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"It's fine babe." Dean replied walking over to him and wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist. This was something else Dean had been doing. Away from the eyes of their families he'd often hug Castiel and kiss him randomly. It had confused Castiel but Castiel liked it so he never questioned it.

"Why do you call me babe?" Castiel asked as Dean kissed his forehead.

"It's a pet name…just like sweetie or sweetheart or honey." Dean replied.

"Do I have to call you one because of our relationship?" Castiel asked.

"If you like you can." Dean hummed kissing Castiel's lips briefly.

"Alright…baby?" Castiel tried looking up at Dean with a smile.

"You're so damn adorable." Dean mumbled hugging him close and pecking his lips before he released Castiel to check on his shower water.

"Should I leave?" Castiel asked as Dean unbuttoned his pants. He kept his eyes trained on Dean's hips and unconsciously bit his lip. Dean chuckled.

"Drink it in babe, it's yours." He said causing Castiel to blush. "You can stay but I'm going to close the door to the shower, I've never been one for showering in the open."

"Could I…join you?" Castiel asked shyly chewing on his bottom lip as he refused to look up at Dean's face. Dean stepped in front of him and gently lifted his chin to look at him. His forest green eyes shone with nothing but love and happiness.

"If you like." He whispered gently. Castiel couldn't help but notice the tiny quaver in his voice like he was nervous. And Dean was nervous but he didn't say anything about it. "Turn around."

"But you've seen me naked." Castiel argued with a tiny smirk on his lips.

"I-I wasn't looking!" Dean blurted out blushing.

"Sure." Castiel drawled out.

"Smart ass." Dean mumbled. His hands shook slightly as he zipped down the zipper of his jeans and hooked his thumbs in the sides of the hem of his jeans. He knew today might be a bad day to go without underwear but then again who could have told him Castiel would ask this?

"You're taking your pants off too slow." Castiel informed him keeping his eyes trained on Dean's crotch.

"Impatient much." Dean laughed nervously. He shucked off his pants watching as Castiel's eyes gleamed with curiosity and surprise.

"Yours is-"

"Don't comment." Dean blurted out quickly. "Just…get in here with me." He turned around and squawked as he felt a pinch on his rear. He snapped his head around to look at Castiel who just had an adorable innocent look on his face.

"Cheeky." He said stepping under the warm stream. He moaned in delight as the water poured over his body. Moments later Castiel joined him closing the door to the cubicle behind him. The pair had enough space to stand separately but they stood close. Dean was a little nervous but Castiel was completely comfortable. He stood beside Dean gazing up at him lovingly.

"Dean…" He breathed blinking a little as some of the water splashed into his eyes. "Are you nervous?"

"A little…" Dean admitted. "This is a whole new experience for me, I've only been with women and it was never for too long."

"This is new to me too." Castiel said resting a hand on Dean's shoulder. "But I hope you can teach me some things, things that you like."

"Hopefully I'm not a horrible teacher." Dean chuckled.

"I'm sure you'd be the best." Castiel mumbled. Dean laughed and leaned down to kiss him but Castiel ducked away from his lips.

"Cas?" Dean questioned confused.

"Dean I…" Castiel trailed off. "Michael, Balthazar, Gabriel, and I will be returning to our home town for a while…"

"You picked ideal timing to tell me this Cas." Dean laughed motioning around him. "That's alright, I figured you might. I understand."

"I don't want to go…" Castiel mumbled.

"I don't want you to go either but it would be a good idea to let your family know you're alive and get back on track with your life." Dean said softly. "I'll still be here when you come back you know."

"I don't know how long we'll be gone…" Castiel said a deep forlorn expression on his face. Dean smiled sadly and kissed his lips gently.

"I'll give you my number, we can call each other." Dean suggested.

"That might work…if I remember how to use a phone…" Castiel answered with a nod. Dean laughed again.

"I'll teach you before you leave, when are you guys going to be leaving?" He asked reaching for the soap to start washing himself. He couldn't help but notice Castiel's eyes following his movements but it didn't stop him.

"A few days ago Michael said a few days." He replied fidgeting with his fingers. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"With what? With you leaving for a bit?" Dean asked as Castiel popped a lone bubble which formed on his chest from the soap.

"With your wound." Castiel mumbled. He eyes dropped down to the stitched up wound on the left side of his abdomen. "Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah, but I take the painkillers the hospital prescribed me." Dean answered placing the soap back on its spot and grabbing the shampoo. "Hey don't waste shower time, wash up as well." Castiel laughed but didn't look up from Dean's abdominals.

"I think I'm content looking at you for now." He replied smirking cheekily.

"Jesus Cas, the way you're looking at me anyone'd think you wanted to take me to bed." Dean laughed.

"What does that mean? Take you to bed to sleep?" Castiel asked lifting his eyes from Dean's body. His curiosity made Dean chuckle and remember that Castiel was still innocent to the world of sex.

"I'll tell you later." He answered rubbing shampoo into Castiel's shaggy hair before rinsing the shampoo out of his own.

"Dean." Castiel said after Dean helped rinse out the shampoo from his hair and work on the conditioner.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked.

"You have a beautiful body." Castiel commented earnestly. "You are a beautiful person."

"T-thanks Cas." Dean stammered unable to stop himself from blushing. Sure it was girly but Castiel's way of wording things made him get a little embarrassed sometime.

"I love your eyes." Castiel continued. "I feel like if I leave they'll be what I remember most…Maybe I shouldn't leave."

"Cas you won't forget what I look like." Dean sighed rinsing the conditioner out of his hair. "We'll take a group photo. I heard from Sam we're going to have a celebration party."

"For killing the witch?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I imagine it'll happen the day before you leave or something." He said.

"I still don't want to leave." Castiel said pouting like a child who had to leave an amusement park.

"I'll still be here babe, don't be so stubborn. I don't want you to leave but I know that this is important. Your family needs to know you're okay." Dean said placing a kiss on Castiel's forehead. Castiel sighed and put his arms around Dean's shoulders. Dean placed his arms around Castiel's waist ignoring their nudity for the time being as it probably wasn't appropriate to think of at this time.

"Alright…" Castiel said softly. "But teach me how to make a phone call so I can call you when I have time."

"Of course babe." Dean hummed.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX**

Another two days passed before Michael asked Dean to leave the next day. Castiel had been mopey and sulky but Dean was having none of it so he and Sam started to work on their party with Gabriel and Balthazar's assistance. Later that night they were having a blast. Gabriel and Sam were drinking and just talking normally side from the fact that Gabriel was sitting in Sam's lap playing with his hair, Michael and Balthazar had decided to have a drinking contest which was entertaining to no end due to Michael's serious personality disappearing and being replaced with a completely ridiculous and crazy personality. Dean watched on amused, everyone was having fun, the neighbours hadn't complained about the mix of loud music pumping in the room and Castiel wasn't mopey anymore. Castiel had drunk quite a few beers and was currently tittering around Dean pinching and touching him all over.

"You're so very touchy…not that I'm complaining." Dean commented as Castiel's hands drifted over his ass for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night. Castiel giggled and sloppily kissed the side of Dean's mouth.

"You're pretty." He mumbled slightly. "So pretty…"

"Alright, I'm declaring you too drunk to be awake. Sammy I'm taking Cas to bed. Don't break anything." Dean called.

"Use protection!" Gabriel called back. Sam and Gabriel laughed as Dean blushed angrily.

"Like I'll take advantage of a drunk person!" Dean hissed leading Castiel to his room. "Come on." Castiel giggled hugging Dean's arm.

"I've never had that before." Castiel commented. "I like it."

"Well tomorrow morning you probably won't." Dean chuckled. He opened the door to his room and pulled Castiel inside after finishing off his beer. He closed the door behind him and attempted to settle Castiel into bed but Castiel decided to be difficult.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaa aan." He whined. "I'm not sleepy."

"I know babe." Dean said trying to pull Castiel towards to bed. Castiel giggled.

"I like it when you call me babeeee." He admitted. Dean smirked and hoisted Castiel up to carry him to the bed. Castiel whined and started groping him more than before.

"Cas it's hard to carry you if you grope me like that." Dean informed him blushing.

"I gotta touch every part of you to remember." Castiel mumbled into his skin. As Dean made his way to the side of the bed Castiel's hand managed to grope his groin. Dean jumped and his hold on Castiel loosened. Thinking that he was going to drop the tipsy male he leaned forward to try and catch him. Somewhere in his brain Castiel thought it was a good idea to hook his leg around Dean's waist and ended up causing the older Winchester to stumble and fall onto the bed on top of Castiel. The door opened to reveal a wobbling standing Balthazar.

"Oh." He snickered. "Sorry for interrupting. Use protection." He closed the door at them and Dean blushed furiously. He tried to untangle himself from Castiel who was clinging to him like a koala.

"Cas-"

"I don't wanna leave Dean." Castiel mumbled into his neck.

"I know babe…" Dean breathed. "I don't want you to either."

"Then don't let me go." Castiel whined. "I don't want to forget."

"It's only temporary… and you won't forget what I look like I gave you that picture to take with you." Dean replied gently.

"I don't want to forget the feel of your body." Castiel mumbled. "I'm gonna be lonely sleeping alone."

"I know, I will too…" Dean mumbled into Castiel's hair kissing his forehead gently. "But you remember how to call me right?"

"Mm…" Castiel sighed. "I will try to call when I can…"

"That's okay babe." Dean said managing to get Castiel under the covers with him despite his clinging. "Come on let's go to sleep." Castiel yawned and nodded.

"I love you Dean…" He mumbled.

"I love you too Castiel." Dean replied. Castiel conked out asleep without releasing his hold on Dean. Dean smiled gently at his little koala clinging to him still in his sleep.

The next morning came with hangovers and an annoying amount of people trying to use the bathroom at once. After a few rounds of vomiting and recollection of the previous night they settled down in the afternoon for some lunch made by Dean since he was probably the only one without a hangover. Michael and Balthazar sat like zombies on the couch, Sam was even too lazy to push Gabriel out of his lap even though he wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep and Castiel was just resting on one of the blow up mattresses that Michael had been sleeping on since Balthazar had claimed the couch. Lunch passed with little to no chatter with most of them having hangovers. Sooner than expected late evening arrived and Michael told them they were leaving.

Having nothing but money that Dean and Sam gave them the family said their goodbyes.

"I'll pop around when I can moose." Gabriel said pinching Sam's rear. Sam laughed and nodded.

"Alright, I hope everything goes well for you." Sam said kindly.

"Thanks once again for what you guys have done." Gabriel said to both Sam and Dean. "You guys are pretty amazing, though one is better than the other." He teased sending a wink in Sam's direction. Dean smirked looking at Sam as the younger Winchester started to blush profoundly. He cleared his throat.

"Ahm…yes…well…have…have a good trip." He offered lamely. He sent a quick glance at his brother who had turned to talk to Michael. He leaned over and kissed Gabriel briefly on the lips before pulling back and biting his lip.

"Oh Sam, you make me not want to leave." Gabriel chuckled.

"Then come back sooner." Sam mumbled.

"I'll try." Gabriel said smiling gently before he was pulled into the taxi by Balthazar and pushed in by Michael. Dean stood with Castiel not too far away hugging.

"I'll try to come back as soon as I can…" Castiel mumbled. He was getting clingy and Dean knew he had to let go of him so the family could leave but he just couldn't.

"It'll be okay babe, call me when you can." Dean replied stroking Castiel's head gently as he placed a few kisses on his face and mouth.

"I'll miss you." Castiel said nuzzling his face into Dean's neck.

"I'll miss you too." Dean replied.

"Castiel." Michael called from the taxi. "We must leave now." Castiel looked at Michael for a moment before looking back at Dean.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too babe." Dean replied kissing him on the lips. It was short and hardly lasted more than three and a half seconds only because the taxi driver had started to beep his horn, or Balthazar had reached over and started beeping it, no one could see. Dean released Castiel and helped him into the taxi.

"See you later." He said kissing his forehead.

"Goodbye Dean." Castiel said. Dean stepped back from the taxi and stood with his brother watching as the taxi drove off and away.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - New Beginnings

**Chapter Fourteen – New Beginnings**

* * *

_AN: Woo took me a while to write this...not entirely sure about how I feel about this. I'm terrible at endings _

_I really have no idea what else to say for this AN it's 2:57am right now ahaha._

_I do not own the Supernatural characters_

* * *

Six months passed since Castiel, Michael, Gabriel and Balthazar left Dean's house. Since then Dean and Sam set back to their normal routine, Sam went to college and came down on Fridays while Dean worked at Singer Auto after his wound had healed up and he had gotten medical confirmation that he could. Things were back to their normal but dull schedule. Dean had waited a month for Castiel to call but no calls came from the youngest Novak. Dean hadn't gotten worried, he figured they were still settling in. That was his thoughts for the first two months. But as the months continued to pass and the seasons changed twice Dean couldn't help but feel lonely and worried. How was Castiel doing? Was he going okay adjusting to human life? Had he moved on and gotten a new person to love? Dean continued to worry himself stupid but Sam told him Castiel was fine. Sam only knew because he and Gabriel called each other often. Revealing this fact to Dean ended up in the older Winchester getting bitchy. Why wasn't Castiel calling him? Was he really off on his new life leaving no room for Dean?

Dean sighed as he walked towards his mailbox after a long day of work. He used to rush home and check his house phone to see if Castiel had made contact but now he just trudged into his home tiredly. He could practically feel his loneliness in his house. He missed Castiel to death, he wanted to call him but Sam only had Gabriel's mobile number and Castiel apparently didn't have a mobile. It was Friday and he would have been looking forward to Sam's visit if only his Sasquatch brother was coming. Sam was on studying for his last load of tests and exams so Dean told him it was okay not to come. Dean should have at least talked to him longer because now he just felt even lonelier. He sat down on his couch and sifted through his mail.

"Junk, bill, bill, bill…." He mumbled tossing the envelopes to the side of him. "Letter?" He hummed confused. He placed down the rest of his mail, which mainly consisted of bills and junk, and looked at the letter.

_To Dean and Sam Winchester_

Their names and the address were written in such neat cursive writing Dean was confused. Who had writing like that? He opened up the letter and started to read.

_Dear Dean and Sam Winchester,_

_This is Michael Novak writing to you, I apologise on behalf of Castiel for the amount of time it has taken to contact you, our return was…hectic…we had quite a bit to go through. I finally got the chance to write you a letter to invite you over to our house. Castiel does not yet know I'm inviting you, nor does Gabriel, I intend for it to be a surprise as the two of them have been working very hard. I imagine that Dean is quite angry at the time this has taken but I implore you to be considerate of how bad things have been._

_I hope to explain more in person, so please come by some time when you are free and hopefully we can all have dinner and speak about the current events. _

_From Michael Novak_

On the bottom of the letter were an address and Michael's mobile number. Dean read the letter over a few times before he grinned like an idiot. Now it was time to call Sam about this letter.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX**

It was a Thursday three weeks after receiving the letter that Sam and Dean were both able to go to the Novak's house. Sam was on his holiday break and Dean had asked to take a bit of time off, which Bobby gave him of course, after asking some questions. It had taken at least half a day to get to the town as they had left late night Wednesday stopping only briefly for fuel and to change over driving so Dean could have a nap. As they drove up to park in front of the large white double story house they couldn't help but look around in awe. Stepping out of the car they noticed that even the lawn was cut finely as if someone had spent hours cutting it the same length with scissors, the Winchester brothers walked up to the white front door and rang the doorbell uncertainly half expecting it to be the wrong house. The door opened revealing a man with short black hair and piercing hazel eyes. He was wearing a neat black suit without a tie and it seemed that the boys had caught him just as he was getting ready for work despite the fact it was twelve thirty in the afternoon.

"Sam, Dean it's good to see you." He said. At the sound of his voice Dean recognised who it was immediately.

"Michael?" He asked shocked. Michael smiled.

"I'll open the garage for you, you can park your car in there." He said. Dean nodded and returned to the Impala to park it in Michael's garage. After grabbing both their duffel bags of clothes they returned to the front door where Michael was waiting. Gone was the shaggy hair, gone was the tired look on his face and his skin even had more colour to it. He had cleaned himself up well and as Dean had predicted he wore his clothes neat and proper.

"Come in." He said stepping aside for them so they could enter. They nodded and stepped inside surprised at how large and clean the house was.

"This is…" Sam breathed shocked.

"Our house growing up, we redecorated it a bit and fixed a few things." Michael answered. "Would you like a drink?"

"Got any beer?" Dean asked.

"No unfortunately, we ran out last night. Gabriel will bring some home on his way back from work." Michael replied.

"Then water's fine." Dean said with a grin. Sam nodded and Michael brought the two of them a glass of water each.

"I got off work early once I got your message." Michael said nodding. "I'm glad that I made it in time. How are you two doing?"

"I'm doing okay, just been working at Bobby's." Dean answered with a nod of his head.

"If memory serves me correct you're a mechanic right?" Michael asked leading them to the lounge to sit on the plush couch. He sat across from them and smiled kindly to which Dean and Sam couldn't help but smile. It seemed like everything was okay.

"Yeah, but I never mentioned that." Dean answered. "How did you know?"

"Castiel told me." Michael answered. "And Sam's in college, studying law correct?"

"That's right, I just got on my holidays." Sam said with a nod of his head. "So you have a job now?"

"Yeah, I'm working and so is Gabriel and Castiel though Castiel is studying on the side." Michael told them. "I'm sorry that he couldn't contact you Dean, we had a heap of things piled up to take care of."

"That's alright, I'm just glad I can hear from you guys now." Dean answered. "What's Castiel studying? Where does he work?"

"He wants to become a teacher and he works at a coffee shop and then at a library on weekend afternoons." Michael replied. "He works very hard." Dean couldn't help but grin wider at this and he only felt himself grow more eager at the chance to see Castiel again.

"How is Balthazar doing?" Sam asked.

"He has returned to live with our cousin's Anna and Uriel. He's doing well from what I hear, non-stop partying apparently." Michael said rolling his eyes. Dean laughed and took another gulp from his glass of water.

"He seemed the type to do that." He commented.

"So you guys have a pretty nice house, where did you get the money to fix it up?" Sam asked looking at the large flat screen television on the wall behind Michael's head opposite to the staircase.

"Our parents left us quite a bit of money in their will…" Michael trailed off.

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up if it-"

"It's alright Sam, I'm just happy those witches are dead. I was finally able to pay my respects to my parent's graves." Michael interrupted. "It took a while to get over but we got through it together." Dean and Sam smiled, it had been like when their parents died. They may not have had Mary and John Winchester around to comfort them but they still had each other, they always knew they would have their brother to count on. The front door opened and the three of them looked towards it.

"Hey bro, I know you said not to but I got three packs of six." Gabriel said stepping through into the kitchen. "Also I saw Raphael today, he was a real dick and said we shouldn't be drinking so mu-Sam?!" Gabriel had moved from the kitchen to the lounge almost dropping the glass of water he was carrying in shock at the sight of the Winchester brothers.

"Hey Gabe." Sam greeted casually but Dean could tell by the twitching of his fingers that Sam wanted nothing more than to get up and hug the man. Gabriel grinned wide and ran over to them jumping into Sam's lap and wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck.

"Gabriel!" Michael scolded.

"I missed you!" Gabriel laughed.

"I missed you too Gabe." Sam chuckled hugging the older man back.

"If you two are just gonna cuddle why don't you go to Gabe's room?" Dean commented rolling his eyes. Gabriel laughed and winked at him.

"Maybe we'll do more than cuddling." He commented.

"Like I need to know that." Dean scoffed. "Good to see you Gabriel."

"Good to see you too Dean-o. Come on Sam." Gabriel giggled and stood off Sam letting him get to his feet. Sam looked to Dean and Michael as if to ask for permission.

"Yeah go ahead." Dean laughed.

"You don't need permission, I understand you haven't seen Gabriel in a while." Michael chuckled. Sam grinned and bounded off with Gabriel towards his room.

"I did have room's prepared for you but at the same time I guessed that Gabriel and Castiel would just want you two to stay in their rooms." Michael commented. Dean laughed.

"So what time will Cas come back?" Dean asked leaning back into the sofa after placing his empty glass of water down on the coffee table between them.

"Around five o clock, I told him I would need some help fixing up the house stating that my boss was coming over." Michael replied. "It took a bit of persuasion but he's coming home early, he's a bit of a workaholic. I'm sure seeing him will make it worth the wait though." Dean couldn't help but grin at that. Michael and Dean proceeded to talk about their work and then Michael gave Dean a tour of the house pointing out the bathrooms, guest room, Gabriel, Castiel and his own bedroom before taking him into the backyard to show him their garden which they all had worked on. Dean found out that there were days where the three just spent time together doing something be it gardening, watching television, or going out to a diner. He felt it was like those sacred Fridays that Dean and Sam shared just chilling, catching up, and just spending time together. As Dean spoke to Michael time flew and it was four fifty.

"Castiel will be home soon." Michael informed him.

"I'll surprise him, does he go straight to his room?" Dean asked smiling almost cheekily.

"Yes." Michael chuckled. "He will probably be home in the next seven minutes, hurry." Dean laughed and jogged up the stairs waiting in the guest room beside Castiel's room. He didn't have to wait too long, either that or he was just so excited he hadn't realised how much time had passed. Hiding behind the door of the guest room he heard Castiel greet Michael before trudging upstairs. He heard the blue eyed beauty sigh and walk into his room. Dean quickly snuck out of the guest room and into Castiel's room before the door closed. He stood behind Castiel and almost chuckled. He looked so cute in his tan trench coat that almost looked too big for him. Castiel turned around and gasped when he caught sight of Dean. Dean almost gasped at how different he looked, just like Michael had done he cut his hair to a cute short length which still seemed to have strands sticking out widely in a way that still managed to look attractive, he also didn't look as lost or surprised which was a look Dean had gotten used to.

"Miss me babe?" He asked casually with a wink.

"Dean?!" Castiel exclaimed in shock. "Am I dreaming?"

"Oh, you dream of me? That's sweet." Dean chuckled stepping forward towards Castiel. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist and pulled him close. Castiel's arms wrapped up around his neck and he pressed close to the older Winchester.

"I missed you so much." He breathed shakily into his neck. "I'm so sorry I couldn't call you…God I missed you…" Dean frowned when he heard Castiel's voice crack. He pulled back and saw that Castiel was actually crying but he was smiling.

"I missed you too. I missed you so much Cas." Dean said wiping his tears away with his thumbs. "I was so happy when I got Michael's letter knowing I would see you again."

"Michael sent you a letter?" Castiel asked frowning. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"He wanted it to be a surprise." Dean chuckled. "But enough of that. Come here." Dean placed a hand at the back of Castiel's neck and pulled him forward for a kiss. It was by far the best kiss the pair had ever had. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and deepened the kiss pushing Dean's lips open and guiding his tongue inside his mouth. They moaned in each other's mouths as their tongues made contact and Dean took control. He moved his tongue slowly around in Castiel's mouth and pulled Castiel's body closer to his leaving absolutely no space. Castiel's fingers twitched up into Dean's hair and he took hold of it tightly. The kiss raged on and unknowingly the pair backed up onto the bed. Castiel pulled back forcibly from Dean when he felt he needed to breathe, he kept his hand tight on Dean's hair and licked his bottom lip a few times before they kissed again. Things were getting heated fast but neither of them slowed down. Castiel pushed Dean down onto the bed breaking their kiss to straddle his waist.

"I've dreamed of this." Castiel breathed against Dean's lips after another chaste kiss. "God this is like a dream come true." He mumbled kissing down Dean's lips and chin to his neck.

"You've dreamed of this?" Dean asked. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one." Castiel chuckled and sucked on his neck. Dean moaned and started to grope along Castiel's sides fiddling with the trench coat and the suit jacket he wore. The door opened and Michael stood their calmly staring at the two. Dean held his breath expecting to be yelled at while Castiel groaned in annoyance.

"You can have sex later, I need some help with dinner." Michael said surprising Dean. Castiel grumbled and nodded and Michael left the room.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Dean confessed.

"I missed you." Castiel said again hugging Dean. "I love you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"I love you too Cas, God knows I haven't been able to forget about you." Dean mumbled holding Castiel closer.

"_Cassy!" _Gabriel called knocking loudly on the door. "_If I can't have sex neither can you!" _

"Annoying…" Castiel mumbled.

"Come on, let's go help out." Dean laughed.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX**

Dinner time passed with idle chatter about what the families had been up to in the passing six months. It was great hearing about what Castiel, Gabriel and Michael had been doing to get back on track and into human society. However, Castiel didn't seem too interested in talking as his hand found its way to Dean's thigh halfway through dinner. Castiel had finished eating and had politely folded his hands in his lap for about five minutes before sliding his left hand over to Dean's thigh. Dean was so engrossed in the conversation he didn't notice until Castiel started moving his hand up and down his thigh slowly. Luckily he didn't make a big scene about it and managed to keep stuttering to a minimum. When they had finished dinner and cleaned up Dean pulled Castiel by his hand to his room.

"What was that?" He demanded as he closed the door. He wasn't angry, just a little iffed. Castiel hummed innocently as he raised his eyebrows.

"What was what?" He asked.

"You know what I mean." Dean replied. Castiel shrugged.

"I regret to inform you that I have no idea what you mean Dean." Castiel answered as he shrugged off his suit jacket and hung it up on a coat hanger in his closet.

"Cas I was trying to see what you all were doing." Dean grumbled angrily. His anger seemed to disappear slightly when Castiel started to slowly remove his tie from around his neck. The movements were intentionally sensual, Dean obviously knew that, what he couldn't understand was when Castiel learned of all these things. The blue tie slipped into Castiel's hand and he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his white shirt. Dean licked his suddenly dry lips and dragged his eyes away from Castiel's neck to his pink plump lips. He saw his lips moving and realised that the blue eyed beauty was speaking to him.

"What?" Dean asked. Castiel smirked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"I said," He started striding over to Dean forcing his green eyes to drop down to his swaying hips. "You see something you like?" He pulled at Dean's shirt and grinned cheekily.

"Where have you been learning these things?" Dean breathed.

"The internet, classmates who act like hormonal teens, television drama shows…things like that." Castiel answered. "I thought it might be a good idea to learn how to…please you." He leaned forward and nipped Dean's bottom lip with his teeth gently.

"God…" Dean breathed. "Sam, Gabe and Michael are downstairs and you're making me want to do bad things."

"Michael did say we could have sex later." Castiel informed him as he guided the mechanic to the bed.

"That still weirded me out." Dean mumbled. "I expected him to bite my head off."

"He approves of you." Castiel said shrugging as he sat Dean down on the bed and stood in front of his placing his hands on Dean's knees.

"Cas we shouldn't." Dean mumbled as Castiel kissed him gently.

"Why not?" Castiel asked sliding his hands up to Dean's thighs.

"Michael, Sam and Gabe are downstairs." Dean replied biting his lip as Castiel rubbed circles into the inside of his thighs with his thumbs.

"I would say they wouldn't be able to hear us but I want you to make me scream." Castiel breathed low in Dean's ear. Dean moaned conflicted on what he wanted to do. His brain told him not to as Gabriel, Sam and Michael would no doubt hear him but his erect penis straining against the front of his jeans was completely for the idea of making Castiel scream his name as he fucked him. Castiel released his thighs and started to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Cas…" Dean said unsure of what he wanted. "Michael-"

"Said we could do it later." Castiel finished somewhat annoyed. "And now counts as later."

"But even though he said that-"

"Because he approves of you." Castiel pointed out interrupting him. He smirked a little. "Unlike the others." Dean instantly forgot about whatever he was going to bitch about and narrowed his eyes at the sexy blue eyed Novak.

"What do you mean others?" He snapped.

"Six months is a long time Dean." Castiel replied. "How else was I going to prepare myself for you?" Dean fixed him with a blank stare before grabbing him and pinning him down roughly on the bed. Castiel gasped in surprise and his beautiful blue eyes widened.

"You allowed another to lay their hands on you?" Dean growled possessively as he slid one of his hands under Castiel's shirt.

"Maybe several others." Castiel said smoothly as he smirked. Dean chuckled darkly and hooked his fingers into the fabric of the shirt ripping it open and sending small clear buttons to the floor.

"You let others touch what is mine?" He growled in Castiel's ear sending shivers down the shorter male's spine.

"What are you going to do about it?" Castiel asked breathlessly. Dean smirked.

"Claim what is mine." He replied. Dean pulled Castiel closer ensuring that their clothed erections were pressed close together.

"God I love how possessive you are." Castiel moaned. Dean chuckled and slid his hands down Castiel's torso slowly stopping to rest at his hips. He pressed his lips to Castiel's not even bothering to start off sweet, he went straight for devouring Castiel's mouth. Castiel moaned wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. He whined when Dean pulled back to trail his lips down his neck nipping and sucking at the skin. He bucked his hips up and into Dean's enthusiastically revelling into the sound of the other man moaning deeply aroused.

"Dean." He moaned pushing at Dean's shirt trying to pull it off the older Winchester. Dean pulled back momentarily and pulled his shirt up and over his head letting it fall to the floor. Castiel trailed his hands down Dean's torso breathing shakily as Dean's hands found their way to his belt.

"_Dean, Cas we're gonna go to see Balthazar." _Sam said from the other side of the door. Castiel expected Dean to stop but he just kept going, he continued to tug off his belt and rip off his pants.

"Uh we're uh…busy!" Castiel called back

"_Busy?" _Sam mumbled.

"Y-yeah!" Castiel stuttered as Dean slipped off his underwear and lowered himself between Castiel's legs.

"_Balthazar wants to see us again though…" _Sam said persistently.

"Well why doesn't he-ah!" Castiel gasped as Dean kissed the tip of his penis.

"Mine." He growled and licked slowly around the head of his penis.

"_What are you doing Moosey?" _Gabriel asked outside his door. Castiel covered his mouth to stop himself from moaning loudly as Dean took his shaft in his mouth slowly. The sensation was new, he had never felt it before but God did it feel good! Untrue to his word Castiel had never even thought of having anyone else other than Dean. He had never considered it, Dean was the best person he had ever met.

"_Trying to get Dean and Cas out to come to B-"_

"_Are you an idiot?" _Gabriel hissed. The door opened slightly and Castiel gasped because of it but also because of Dean's mouth sucking him off. Gabriel's hand moved into the room and he threw a bottle towards them. It landed on the floor beside where Dean's shirt lay on the floor.

"Have fun." Gabriel said closing the door and dragging Sam downstairs. Once he was sure they were out of earshot Castiel uncovered his mouth and moaned. Dean pulled up off him and chuckled. Castiel whined.

"Why did you stop?" He asked pouting.

"Punishment." Dean replied with a chuckle.

"What for?" Castiel whined. "I want you so badly right now…"

"I know." Dean hummed.

"Dean." Castiel drawled out. Dean reached over the side of the bed and grabbed the bottle Gabriel had thrown into the room. He squeezed some onto his hand coating his fingers in the clear liquid. He pushed Castiel's legs apart and Castiel held his breath in both anticipation and fear. He knew from what he had read that it was going to hurt but there would be pleasure afterwards.

"Cas." Dean breathed. "It's okay. I've got you." Castiel relaxed slightly at Dean's words. There was no way he could do this with someone else. It just had to be Dean. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm ready." He breathed shakily. Dean cast him a quick look before he pressed his finger to his entrance. He slowly pushed his finger inside of Castiel who in turn gasped and grabbed his shoulders digging his fingernails tightly into his skin. He gasped and continued to hold onto Dean tighter as his fingers moved inside of him preparing him for what he was about to take in. Dean's voice soothed him somewhat as he slid another finger inside of him.

"It's okay baby, I'm here." He mumbled into his ear. "I've got you, you're okay." Castiel shut his eyes tightly his breath coming out in short sharp pants. Dean scissored him and after a few moments he was finally able to feel pleasure. He moaned loudly throwing his head back into the pillow on his bed. Dean chuckled and continued to prepare him for a for a few more minutes before pulling his fingers out earning a disappointed whine from Castiel. Dean chuckled and pulled off his jeans and boxers.

"Eager." He teased.

"Oh God Dean…" Castiel breathed. "I want you so badly."

"I know baby." Dean breathed brushing the tip of his nose against Castiel's nose. "I'll give you what you want, I'll make you scream for me." He slicked his own penis up with lube before pressing it to Castiel's entrance hearing a sharp intake of breath from Castiel. He pushed into him earning a wanton moan from Castiel. He continued to push into Castiel until he was fully inside him. Castiel lay against the bed breathing heavily as he adjusted to the feeling of Dean inside him.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Fuck…" Castiel breath. "Fuck me Dean, fuck me!"

"Oh I like it when you curse baby." Dean moaned sliding out of Castiel only to push back into seconds later. Castiel moaned and writhed underneath him. Dean pumped into him while Castiel moaned loudly.

"Dean! Dean!" He cried. "This is amazing!" Dean laughed even though it came out more like breathy moans. He was reminded of when he took Castiel out to the supermarket for the first time. He had been so amazed, it was obvious even though he didn't speak most of the time.

"Fuck Dean!" Castiel cried. He scraped his fingers down Dean's back.

"Ngh…Cas!" Dean moaned fucking him harder. Castiel suddenly gasped and pulled himself up against Dean. Dean stopped frowning.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked breathlessly.

"Don't stop!" Castiel exclaimed grinding against him. "You did something and I-" Dean thrust up into him and Castiel cried out loudly.

"Oh yeah!" He cried. "There! Right there!" Dean thrust into him again predicting that he had brushed Castiel's prostate. He grunted as Castiel cried out loudly with the repetitive hits to his prostate making him write in pleasure.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" He cried. "Deaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Fuck Cas." Dean moaned. "You're so fucking sexy babe."

"Dean something's happening!" Castiel exclaimed sounding frightened. "I feel like I'm gonna explode!"

"That's normal babe." Dean assured him wrapping his hand around Castiel's shaft. He started to stroke it up and down moaning as Castiel ground against him moaning his name in utter bliss. It wasn't long before Castiel was clawing at Dean's shoulders crying his name out as he had his first mind numbing orgasm. Dean pulled out of him and came shortly after with a few strokes from Castiel's hand. Their stomachs were decorated with proof of their sexual activities which Dean would have cleaned up if Castiel hadn't started cuddling him.

"Babe…" Dean started.

"Later Dean." Castiel breathed. "Stay with me, I don't want you to leave." Dean snuggled up with Castiel wrapping an arm around him.

"I won't leave, I promise." Dean replied stroking his hair.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX**

The pair fell asleep and slept until the afternoon of the next day. Waking up had been annoying to say the least as the pair were woken up by Gabriel knocking loudly on the door.

"We're going out! Michael left earlier to go to work if you leave you gotta lock up!" He called to them before thundering down the hall to leave.

"Is he always like that?" Dean groaned.

"Usually I wake up before him." Castiel mumbled. "I am less annoying about waking him up." Dean mumbled some curses before kissing Castiel's forehead.

"You're amazing." He breathed.

"You're so much more amazing." Castiel replied then frowned. "I didn't ever think of being in a relationship other than you. I lied to try and get what I wanted."

"I know." Dean chuckled. "I love you and I had faith you wouldn't just leave me without a word."

"I would never leave you Dean." Castiel breathed. "I love you too much."

"You're so freaking adorable." Dean chuckled hugging him close. Castiel chuckled.

"So where do we go from here?" Castiel asked.

"Wherever we want to babe." Dean replied rubbing his nose against Castiel's nose. "From what I understand you're studying to be a teacher?"

"Yeah." Castiel said smiling. "Because you taught me how to do a few things and I felt inspired to teach others."

"Hopefully not the things I taught you." Dean scoffed.

"No, no." Castiel laughed. "I'm going to teach art. I'm quite good at it, Michael says I have a natural talent. But I still have so much to learn."

"Maybe I should model for you then since I'm so handsome." Dean teased.

"I would love to draw you, when I get to that part of my course." Castiel chuckled. "You are so very..." Castiel dragged his eyes over Dean's bare chest before going back up to his face. "Attractive, beautiful, handsome, spectacular…so many words come to mind."

"Cas you flatter me." Dean chuckled. "My sweet sweet angel."

"Angel?" Castiel asked.

"Mm, because you're so beautiful and sweet." Dean said lamely as a blush stained his cheeks. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean briefly on the lips.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too Castiel." Dean said smiling.


	15. Epilogue of sorts?

Epilogue...of sorts?

* * *

_AN: Alright well...I didn't really want to add this in on the end because it's short and crap but I just thought to do so XD Uhm...this basically counts as the end now XD Thank you all so much for every review, favourite and follow 3_

* * *

Three years had passed since that first meeting after six months. Unfortunately for Dean Castiel still had to finish his courses so he added something new into his routine. Mondays to Fridays he worked, Friday he spent with Sammy, Saturday they would trip up to the Novak's and Sunday afternoon they went back home. On holidays they could spend more time together, Castiel even came down to sleep at Dean's house one Christmas giving him a pleasant surprise after he had been cranky about someone knocking on his door at three in the morning. It was a little weird for Dean having a long distance relationship, but he didn't mind it too much, nor did Castiel. They both still just wished for the time where they could wake up with their arms around each other and just lay there until the world forced them to get up and out of bed. Gabriel and Sam had been in a steady relationship meeting up whenever they possibly could, Dean didn't mind even though Gabriel was a massive twat at times. He was just glad his brother was happy.

On the fourth year to pass since Castiel and Dean became officially together Dean moved out of his small flat to a bigger flat closer to Castiel's University. Bobby had helped him become the owner of his own auto repair shop which he had found close to his new home. Two months after moving in Dean asked Castiel to move in with him, which of course he couldn't decline. Since then their time spent together increased and of course the time they spent having sex sky rocketed. Everything was going great.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX**

Dean awoke to the annoying sound of his lover's phone indicating that Gabriel was calling him. The only way he knew it was Gabriel was because Gabriel changed Castiel's phone settings so that whenever he called it played 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' loudly. Castiel slept like the dead which left Dean the unfortunate task of talking to Gabriel knowing that if he didn't answer Gabriel wouldn't stop calling. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up Castiel's phone answering it.

"Gabe what do you want?" He asked yawning.

"_Hiya Dean-o!" _Gabriel chirped. "_Did I wake you up?"_

"No shit Gabe." Dean grumbled. "What do you want?"

"_Sammy and I are coming to visit you later today~ So no sex." _Gabriel sang.

"And you had to wake me up to tell me this?" Dean growled.

"_Yup." _Gabriel laughed. "_See you later Dean-o!" _Dean groaned and hung up the phone after checking the time. It was eight thirty in the morning and Dean hated being woken up on Saturday mornings. This was usually because he was well and truly tired from exhausting mind numbing sex with his boyfriend who seemed especially horny on Fridays. Dean lay back down and sighed. Castiel rolled closer to him snuggling up to him, he wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist with a smile.

"Good morning." He breathed.

"Good morning Dean." Castiel hummed rubbing the tips of their noses together. That was another thing they did often, they wouldn't kiss a lot in public but Eskimo kisses were always the alternative. Dean never minded them unless they were sick and had runny noses, in which case they would just touch their foreheads and laugh.

"How are you today Angel?" Dean asked. Castiel smiled lovingly at the nickname.

"I'm okay, a little sore." He replied. "How are you?"

"Gabriel called." He said simply. "We can't have sex today because he's coming around later." Castiel frowned.

"Well…did he say when?" He asked.

"No, which is annoying." Dean sighed.

"Well since he never specified we'll just do it anyway." Castiel replied.

"Damn you're such a horny little angel." Dean growled in his ear. Castiel just grinned cheekily.

"I'm hungry, let's get up." Castiel said rolling off Dean. Dean groaned at the loss of contact but stood up.

"Shower first, come on." He said pulling Castiel towards their shower. Castiel laughed and pinched his lover's ass while he turned on the water.

"Such a beautiful ass you have." Castiel commented grinning. Dean rolled his eyes but grinned back.

"Such a cute ass you have." He replied with a small slap to Castiel's behind. Castiel bit his lip and eyed Dean hungrily as he checked on the water temperature. He didn't even bother to wait for Dean to tell him that the water wasn't hot, he just pushed him into the shower cubicle.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed as the cold water hit their bodies. Castiel covered his mouth in a kiss which Dean couldn't help but smile into. After a little while Dean pulled away though.

"Morning breath." He laughed. Castiel rolled his eyes and hugged him. The water heated up and the started to wash themselves. As per usual they washed themselves before washing each other's hair and having sopping wet kisses under the shower head. After they had showered and dressed they moved to the kitchen where Dean started on breakfast. Castiel could only cook very basic things so cooking mainly fell to Dean but Dean never minded as his food made Castiel smile.

Around ten in the morning Sam and Gabriel came around just as Castiel and Dean were planning on just having sex. Castiel was more moody than Dean at it but he calmed down. Castiel and Gabriel talked to each other at home with Dean and Sam went out to get some food.

"I don't understand why you didn't just bring food with you." Dean grumbled but he was happy to be going out with his brother to get something. Most of the time it was always Sam, Gabriel, Castiel and him talking, never just Sam and himself.

"Well at least you can make sure I get pie." Sam laughed knowing deep down how Dean felt.

"So how are you and Gabe going?" Dean asked starting up the Impala. Sam smiled at the sound of her engine purring. God how he missed that sound.

"We're good, going good." Sam replied with a smile. "How are you and Cas?"

"Good, going damn good." Dean replied with a grin.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy in years." Sam commented softly. "I'm glad he makes you happy."

"Same to you too, I mean Gabe may be a dick but he makes you happy and that's all I could ever wish for you." Dean said.

"Aww Dean, you're growing a vagina." Sam teased.

"Shut up bitch." Dean laughed.

"Jerk." Sam chuckled. "By the way, I saw Balthazar the other day and he said he saw you go into a jewellery store last week." Dean felt his cheeks heat up and chewed on his bottom lip. "Something tells me you didn't go in there for your five year anniversary present."

"Well…" Dean trailed off. "I just thought…I dunno, is it too early?"

"I don't know Dean, I mean Cas loves you to death." Sam replied. "I'd say go for it. I've seen you two together and despite how sickeningly sweet you two are together I can see that he loves you with all his heart." Dean smiled slightly as he parked the Impala in front of a diner.

"Thanks Sammy." He said.

**X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX O X XX**

Two hours later Sam and Gabriel left to go and see Michael. Castiel and Dean sat on the couch in their living room watching Dean's favourite drama show Doctor Sexy M.D. Castiel didn't care much for it as it confused him but he loved the enthusiasm Dean had when he watched it. They had reached the end of the episode a while ago and were now watching some show about marriage. Castiel watched a woman walking around in her beautiful wedding dress and he felt his heart clench. He was jealous of her, her relationship with her boyfriend wasn't frowned upon like his relationship with Dean.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked noticing his frown.

"I want to get married." He mumbled blushing slightly. He expected some sort of reply from Dean along the lines of 'well we can't all get what we want' as he had said that a few times last year. But instead he got a bright red blushing Dean.

"Dean?" He asked. "Why is your face red?"

"W-well…I-I…I uh…" Dean stammered.

"Does the subject of marriage make you uncomfortable…Sam mentioned you never used to get into long term relationships with people…have I made you love me less?" Castiel asked sadly.

"No!" Dean exclaimed standing up. "It's just…I uh…well…ugh…fuck it!" Dean stormed out of the lounge room and Castiel sat up properly staring after where he had been standing.

"Dean?" He called. "Dean I didn't mean to ups-" Dean came back into the room and chewed on his lip nervously.

"Dean?" Castiel asked concerned.

"I didn't I…" He mumbled. Castiel went to stand up to hug him but Dean pushed him back down onto the couch and took his hand. Castiel stared at him confused but he blinked when Dean got down on one knee in front of him.

"I didn't want it to be like this but…" He babbled. "Well uh Cas…no shit um…I'm so nervous." He laughed.

"It's okay Dean." Castiel said bracing himself for the worst. "Just tell me."

"Right um…" Dean cleared his throat. "Castiel Novak, will you marry me?" Castiel stared at him wide eyed and Dean held up a small ring box in his hand. Castiel thought he was dreaming as Dean opened it up and revealed a beautiful expensive looking ring.

"Is this a dream?" He croaked.

"Well this isn't the way I wanted to go about it…but I…well…I dunno…I guess it was bad timing huh?" Dean chuckled nervously.

"Yes…" Castiel breathed.

"Yes it was bad timing? I mean I know that." Dean laughed.

"No no no….I mean yes…Yes I will marry you!" Castiel exclaimed falling off the couch to tackle Dean in a hug peppering his face with kisses. Dean laughed and kissed him deeply.

"You had me worried there for a second." Dean said.

"You had me worried, I thought I was asking a question that was inappropriate at this time." Castiel blubbered as happy tears ran down his face. "I'm so happy. I love you so much Dean."

"I love you so much as well Cas, my beautiful angel." Dean breathed wiping his tears away with his thumbs. "Just so you know this isn't a spur of the moment thing, I've been wanting to ask you for a while…I just…This wasn't exactly the way I was going to go about it."

"I don't care." Castiel laughed. "I'm so happy."

"Me too babe." Dean said smiling.

"But how will we-"

"Let's worry about that later." Dean replied kissing Castiel's cheeks. "Let's just drink in this moment." Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Nothing had ever made him so happy in his life.


End file.
